


Krok po kroku

by vickyan



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton Feels, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nightmares, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyan/pseuds/vickyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z Clintem nie jest najlepiej, a z Buckym jest jeszcze gorzej. </p><p>A to jest historia o tym, jak ich dwójka znalazła sposób, żeby sobie trochę pomóc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwa kroki w przód i jeden do tyłu

**Author's Note:**

> winterhawk, bo najwyraźniej dużo z was polubiło tę dwójkę i się trochę domagaliście 
> 
> nie, żebym marudziła 
> 
> każda wymówka, żeby coś o nich naskrobać, jest dobra

Steve był najszczęśliwszym, jakim Bucky widział go od bardzo długiego czasu, odkąd był z Tonym.

Od jego rozstania z Peggy minęło kilka lat i Steve zbyt często był samotny lub w przejściowych związkach, które nigdy nie były wystarczająco dobre, by zastąpić to, co miał z nią.

Był Thor, który wyjeżdżał zbyt często i zbyt kochająco patrzył na pewną panią doktor. Była Rachel, zbyt porywcza i intensywna. Była Sharon, która za bardzo przypominała Peggy i Clark, który był za bardzo jak Steve.

A potem był Tony, którego asystentka za szmaty zawlokła do galerii sztuki, gdzie pracował Steve i który był zbyt… Wszystko. Zbyt zapracowany, zbyt frywolny, zbyt bogaty, zbyt inny i zbyt taki sam w swoich próbach, by zrobić coś dobrego ze swoim życiem, był zbyt ekstrawertyczny i zbyt zamknięty w sobie, miał zbyt wiele demonów i zbyt wiele potrzebował, i jakimś cudem, był idealny. Dla Steve’a, to jest. Nie dla reszty świata, bo dla reszty świata był bogatym, niewdzięcznym chłopcem, który zbyt często się upijał i miał zbyt wielu kochanków.

Ale dla Steve’a Tony miał inną twarz, bardziej ludzką, twarz chłopca, który musiał dorosnąć do legendy, którą był jego niekochający ojciec, człowieka, który na przekór oczekiwaniom uparł się, by zmienić profil wielomiliardowego koncernu na coś lepszego dla świata, mężczyzny, który przeżył i stracił zbyt wiele, jak na swój wiek. I w końcu kogoś, kto potrzebował trochę stabilności i poczucia bezpieczeństwa, i kto był gotów dać to samo w zamian.

Mieli wzloty i upadki, bo żaden z nich był szczególnie łatwy w obejściu, ale koniec końców złapali się i nie puszczali, i potrafili się uszczęśliwić. Ich małe pokazy czułości, których dopuszczali się publicznie, małe rzeczy, zauważalne dopiero, kiedy było się świadomym, jak bardzo byli blisko, utwierdzały Bucky’ego w przekonaniu, że dobrze trafili. Przedłużone spojrzenia, muśnięcia dłoni, i ciepłe uśmiechy – małe, małe rzeczy, kryjące bardzo duże uczucia.

Więc kiedy Steve przy śniadaniu spojrzał na niego niepewnymi oczyma i powiedział cicho, że chodzi o Tony’ego, pierwszą myślą Bucky’ego na pewno nie było to, że się rozstają. Może, że się pokłócili. Może Tony musiał wyjechać na długo. Może…

– Tony chce, żebym się wprowadził – wypalił Steve, intensywnie wpatrując się w miskę Cheeriosów – No i tak sobie myślę, że może już czas?

Bucky powoli pokiwał głową.

– Mhm.

– Buck, przepraszam, kocham cię, ale wiesz jak to jest – Bucky nie wiedział, ale tylko uśmiechnął się lekko – Z Tonym to może być coś poważnego. Serio poważnego. Szczęśliwe-małżeństwo-do-śmierci poważnego. I chcę być przy nim.

– Mhm, okej.

– Buck, powiedzże coś.

Barnes wywrócił oczyma i machnął dłonią.

– Stevie, ty kochasz go, on kocha ciebie, jesteście razem od chuj wie jak dawna, ludzie w związkach zamieszkują razem, to normalne. Co mam ci powiedzieć? Cieszę się twoim szczęściem?  No, tak, cieszę się, ale przecież to już wiesz – wzruszył ramionami i skończywszy swoje śniadanie, wykorzystał fakt, że Steve był chwilowo nieuważny i ukradł jego miskę – A idź, mieszkaj z nim. Koleś ma wieżę i kilka willi, w ogóle nie rozumiem, co ty jeszcze robisz w tej dziurze.

To było kłamstwo, Bucky rozumiał doskonale, że Steve był tutaj ze względu na niego – bezrobotnego najlepszego przyjaciela weterana, cierpiącego na ciężki przypadek stresu pourazowego i z brakującą kończyną do kompletu.

Bucky nigdy nie był typem człowieka, który okłamywałby sam siebie i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że był, krótko mówiąc, kurewsko tragiczny i wizja bycia samotnym, bez Steve’a, który bez mrugnięcia okiem opiekował się nim przez tych kilka tygodni, kiedy był całkowicie nie do życia, wyciągał go z koszmarów i ataków paniki, masował jego kikut, kiedy ten zwijał się bólu ramienia, którego już nawet nie miał, zawoził go na spotkania grupy wsparcia i został przy nim, przez ten cały czas, kiedy wszyscy starzy znajomi nie potrafili zrobić nic więcej, niż uśmiechnąć się współczująco. Nie, żeby ich winił. Jego widok musiał być nieźle dołujący.

– Będziemy cię odwiedzać. Cały czas – zapewnił go, wyrywając mu swoje śniadanie.

– Spróbowalibyście nie.

– No i ty nas. Cały czas.

– Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty – wzruszył ramionami.

Steve spojrzał na niego i wyglądał, jakby miał znowu przeprosić, więc Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

– Steve. Wszystko będzie w porządku, ja jestem dużym chłopcem a ty zasługujesz na coś lepszego, niż gnicie tu ze mną.

– Nie mów tak, przecież wiesz, że to nie dlatego.

– No wiem, wiem. Słuchaj, chcesz mi się odpłacić, możesz zrobić mi listę ludzi, którzy z jakiegoś powodu chcieliby zamieszkać w tym padole łez – powiedział i zamachał ręką, ogólnie wskazując ich mieszkanie – Bo chociaż ciebie, oczywiście, nie da się zastąpić, bardzo chętnie zastąpiłbym twoją połowę czynszu.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i pokiwał głową, przesuwając na wpół opróżnioną miskę w jego stronę. Bucky wyszczerzył się, chwycił za łyżkę i wchłonął zawartość.

  
***

Clint zaczął agresywnie upychać zawartość torby. 

Będzie ostro wkurwiony, jeżeli jego skromny dobytek nie przejdzie jako bagaż podręczny, no bo serio, miał tylko mały, stary notebook, łuk, kilka strzał, dwie pary spodni, kilka koszulek i bieliznę. Swoje jedyne buty miał na nogach, skórzaną kurtkę przerzuconą przez krzesło.

Spojrzał na torbę kalkulującym wzrokiem i westchnął ciężko. Kołczan zajmował za dużo miejsca.

Z jakiegoś powodu ta prosta myśl ścisnęła go za serce. Usiadł i schował twarz w dłoniach.

Miał trzydzieści lat, nie miał wykształcenia, pracy, domu, partnera, a jego kołczan zajmował za dużo miejsca. Ucisnął oczy palcami i zaczął oddychać głęboko.

– Przecież wiesz, że możesz zostać – usłyszał głos brata, dochodzący od strony drzwi i zaczął zastanawiać się, od jak dawna ten tam stał.

– Nie, naprawdę nie mogę.

Przyjechał tu na kilka tygodni, kiedy trochę zbyt wiele posypało mu się na głowę, a został na niemalże dwa lata. Starał się nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele, bo była to kolejna rzecz na wielkim stosie wszystkiego, co czyniło go beznadziejnie żałosnym.

Było mu wstyd, strasznie wstyd, że miał czelność zjawiać się tu i oczekiwać, że Barney zajmie się nim tak, jak zajmował się nim, gdy byli mali. Barney miał żonę, dzieci, dom i pole kukurydzy. Wystarczająco wiele na jego głowie bez nieporadnego brata.

Powinien był wynieść się dawno temu, ale nigdy nie dostał odpowiedniej dawki motywacji do tego, żeby ruszyć dupę i jakoś ogarnąć swoje życie. W każdym razie nie, dopóki Simone nie wykrzyczała mu tego w twarz.

Nie winił jej, Boże broń. Był raczej zaskoczony, że wytrzymała tak długo. Był ciężarem – bez stałego dochodu, bez żadnych przydatnych umiejętności, bez podejścia do dzieci, za to chyba z kryzysem wieku średniego, który przyszedł kilkanaście lat za wcześnie.

– Clint, przestań – Barney podszedł i usiadł obok niego na łóżku – Przecież wiesz, że Simone naprawdę tak nie myśli. Kocha cię, jak własnego brata, po prostu się zdenerwowała.

– Ale miała rację – powiedział cicho, kręcąc głową – Nie mogę spędzić reszty życia, siedząc wam na karku. Muszę coś ze sobą zrobić, dopóki nie jest dla mnie za późno.

Barney spojrzał na niego smutno i ścisnął go mocno za ramię.

– Dzieciaku, gdzie ty pójdziesz?

Clint sam się zastanawiał. Kupił bilety do Nowego Jorku, bo nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie indziej miałby pojechać.

Z tym że… Jego stare mieszkanie na Bed-Stuy było już dawno zajęte, a nawet gdyby nie było, on nie mógłby sobie na nie pozwolić. Nigdy nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół, ale w tym momencie w jego telefonie znajdowało się dwanaście numerów – w tym do Barneya, Simone i dwójki ich najstarszych dzieci.

– Coś wymyślę – mruknął i westchnął w duchu, wyobrażając sobie, jak siedzi na lotnisku i dzwoni na każdy numer po kolei, prosząc, żeby go przenocowano.

Barney uśmiechnął się słabo i widać było, że nie jest zadowolony z odpowiedzi, ale nie naciskał dalej.

– Pospiesz się – powiedział, wychodząc z pokoju – Musimy jechać, jeśli chcesz zdążyć na samolot. Masz śniadanie w kuchni.

Zszedł na dół, porzucił torbę przy drzwiach i uściskał dzieciaki. Simone próbowała go przeprosić, mówiła, że przecież może zostać, ile zechce, ale Clint tylko ścisnął jej dłoń, cmoknął w policzek i podziękował, że zgodziła się go gościć tak długo.

Podróż na najbliższe lotnisko nie była szczególnie długa, ale nie była też szczególnie przyjemna – Barney ściskał kierownicę odrobinę zbyt mocno, sądząc po tym, jak bielały mu kłykcie, a Clint beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w okno, ponury krajobraz rozmywający się przed jego oczami, nie kodujący się w świadomości.

Pożegnanie było niezręczne i pospieszne, a lot… Cóż, Clint usiadł na fotelu, zamknął oczy i obiecał sobie, że nie otworzy ich, dopóki nie wyląduje.

A kiedy wylądował, złapał za swoją torbę i usiadł w Starbucksie, z papierowym kubkiem w jednej i telefonem w drugiej ręce, pomyślał, że chyba się rozpłacze.

Bez celu przewijał listę kontaktów to w jedną, to w drugą stronę.

Wypił dwie kawy i jedną herbatę, dopóki nie podjął w końcu decyzji i nie wcisnął zielonej słuchawki przy imieniu, które zapamiętał jako najbardziej przyjazne i – o ile go pamięć nie myli – któremu nigdy zbytnio się nie naraził.

  
***

  
– Więc… Pozwól mi podsumować – Peter zmarszczył brwi i popukał nerwowo w dno butelki od piwa – Ze względu na załamanie nerwowe po tym, jak twój najlepszy kumpel został zamordowany a ty straciłeś słuch, niecałe dwa lata temu wyjechałeś z miasta, porzucając mieszkanie, pracę i dziewczynę bez słowa, a teraz wracasz, bo twoja bratowa ma cię dość i nie masz się gdzie podziać, i to _ja_ jestem twoim pierwszym wyborem?

– No bo, jak już wcześniej zauważyłeś – powiedział Clint, starając się brzmieć poważnie – Mój najlepszy kumpel nie żyje, a dziewczynę zostawiłem bez słowa. No to wiesz. Tak głupio trochę.

Clint był właśnie w tej właściwej fazie podchmielenia, kiedy to myślenie o Philu nie sprowadzało go na skraj rozpaczy, a jedynie wywoływało ciepły uśmiech na twarzy. Peter, po drugiej stronie kanapy, przeciągnął dłonią przez włosy i parsknął śmiechem.

– Słuchaj, stary, jak na moje możesz zostać , ile chcesz, ale musisz spać na kanapie – rozłożył ręce, udając bezsilność.  

– Wystarczy mi kilka nocy, coś wykombinuję – uspokoił go i zawahał się na chwilę – Pete… Nie znasz może kogoś, kto chciałby mnie zatrudnić? Nie mam żadnych kwalifikacji, ale mam też bardzo małe wymagania.

– Mhm... Nadal jesteś dobry z łukiem?

– Najlepszy – Clint poczuł się odrobinę dotknięty, bo jego życie mogło się palić i walić, ale dlaczego ktoś miałby pomyśleć, że _wszystko_ , łącznie z jego największą dumą, przestało mu wychodzić? 

Peter wyszczerzył się do niego i zamruczał, wyraźnie zmęczony.  

– No to dam ci znać jutro.

Wstał, czule potargał Clintowi włosy i rzucił w niego kocem.

– Telewizor i lodówka do twojej dyspozycji. Postaram się nie obudzić cię rano.

Blondyn pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Zadzwonił do niego z braku możliwości – każdy inny w jego książce adresowej był z nim pokłócony, wyjechał, był martwy albo jego byłą dziewczyną. Z Peterem nigdy nie byli szczególnie blisko, ale dogadywali się wystarczająco dobrze i najwyraźniej dzieciak był miał serce we właściwym miejscu.

– Hej, Barton – zawołał, zanim zamknął się w sypialni – Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś zadzwonić. Zamiast, no wiesz, spać na lotnisku. Albo w areszcie.

– Ja też, Parker.

  
***

  
Gdy się obudził zrozumiał, dlaczego Peter ostrzegał go przed kanapą.

Jego kark zesztywniał, zdawało się, permanentnie, plecy bolały i coś twardego mocno wbijało się w jego biodro. Sturlał się na podłogę i jęknął głośno, delektując się równą powierzchnią.

Wstał w końcu, jako-tako zdolny do poruszania się, założył aparaty słuchowe i sięgnął po telefon. Było dobrze po dwunastej, co znaczyło, że Peter dotrzymał obietnicy i starał się nie obudzić, go, gdy wychodził do pracy. Clint rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Było małe, ale przytulne, dokładnie to, czego można by spodziewać się po dwudziestokilkuletnim facecie i dokładnie to, o czym on mógł sobie teraz pomarzyć.

Przeciągnął się, czerpiąc przyjemność z nikłego bólu zesztywniałych mięśni i skierował się do kuchni. Na owiniętym talerzu folią leżały kanapki, a obok nich karteczka z narysowaną uśmiechniętą buźką. Więc albo Peter miał serce nie tylko we właściwym miejscu, ale też ze złota, albo jego widok wzbudzał więcej politowania, niż to sobie wyobrażał.

Wzruszył ramionami, zrobił wstawił wodę na kawę i pochłonął śniadanie, cały czas zastanawiając się, co ma ze sobą zrobić teraz, gdy już tu jest.

Nie ma lepszego miejsca na tym świecie, żeby zacząć od nowa, niż Nowy Jork. Prawda?

Z tą myślą w głowie Clint odkrył, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie powinien zacząć, więc zaczął od sprzątania. Zmył wszystkie naczynia, wytarł wszystkie meble, zamiótł i zmył podłogi, po czym usiadł na znienawidzonej kanapie i poprzysiągł, że był to jego ostatni raz.

Peter wrócił do domu niewiele później, nie komentując tego, jak bardzo agresywnie Clint podchodził do Candy Crush Saga, za to oferując mu ciepłą pizzę. Clint zamruczał, nagle uszczęśliwiony.

– Mógłbym cię teraz pocałować – oświadczył, sięgając po kawałek.

– Proszę cię, nie – powiedział Peter z udawanym przerażeniem, rzucając teczkę i jakieś papiery na stół. Usiadł koło niego i westchnął ciężko.

– Ciężki dzień w pracy?

– Mhm – mruknął Parker, podwijając rękawy koszuli i wgryzając się w pizzę – Być może załatwiłem ci robotę.

Clint natychmiast odrzucił telefon na bok i spojrzał na niego z powagą.

– Serio? Wow. Wow, Pete, Boże, dziękuję.

– Przestań, tylko pogadałem z dyrektorem. Sam musisz iść i go przekonać – Peter rzucił mu srogie spojrzenie – I masz nie przynieść mi wstydu, Fury jest przerażający.

Barton przycisnął obie dłonie do serca i potaknął gorączkowo. Po czym złapał Petera za policzki i pocałował go, zbyt mocno i niewystarczająco krótko.

– Ugh, Barton! – Parker wykrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, gdy Clint w końcu go wypuścił – To nie jest dobry sposób, na okazywanie wdzięczności. Najgorszy. Sposób.

Clint tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i położył mu głowę na ramieniu.

– Ratujesz mi życie – stwierdził – A właściwie, to gdzie pracujesz?

– W liceum. Uczę fizyki.

– To co, mam być woźnym? – zapytał, odsuwając się i łapiąc kolejny kawałek pizzy.

– Nie, no coś ty – Peter machnął na niego ręką usmarowaną sosem – Nie możesz uczyć, bo nie masz wykształcenia, ale mamy w szkole drużynę łuczniczą, która, no cóż, nie radzi sobie najlepiej. A ich trener jest bardziej skoncentrowany na lacrosse.

– Aha?

– No więc byłbyś, teoretycznie, asystentem trenera, ale praktycznie, trenerem łucznictwa.

– Aha.

Peter zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

– W porządku? – odezwał się niepewnie – Pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł, ale mogę wszystko odwołać.

– Nie! Nie, Pete – Clint obruszył się szybko – Po prostu… Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego, myślałem, że będę zamiatał kino, albo podawał frytki – westchnął i uśmiechnął się szeroko – Dzięki, Pete. Serio, dziękuję.

  
***

  
Dwa dni później Clint poszedł na rozmowę z Nicholasem Furym, który, faktycznie, był dość przerażający, ale zgodził się zobaczyć, jakie cuda Clint potrafi zdziałać z łukiem, poklepał go ojcowsko po plecach i powiedział, że jest gotowy „dać mu szansę”. Clint zdołał powstrzymać się przez ucałowaniem go zgadując, że nie przyjąłby tego tak dobrze, jak Peter, podziękował mu serdecznie i ruszył do domu.

Czując się odrobinę lepiej, niż przez ostatnie miesiące, Clint szedł przed siebie uśmiechnięty, delektując się hałasem ruchu drogowego i zapachem spalin. Nowa praca tchnęła w niego świeże pokłady pewności siebie i Clint poczuł nagle, że może jednak byłby w stanie odzyskać chociaż namiastkę swojego dawnego życia, że przy odrobinie wysiłku mógłby odbudować dawne znajomości i być znowu umiarkowanie szczęśliwy.

Zdeterminowany, zadzwonił do Jessiki, dać jej znać, że jest z powrotem w mieście i zaprosić ją na kawę, ale Jess była właśnie w Europie, świeżo po ślubie z jakąś piękną panią pilot, imieniem Carol. Złożył gratulacje i rozłączył się czym prędziej.

Zadzwonił do Luke’a, ale ten, okazało się, miał maleńkie dziecko i nie miał czasu wyskoczyć na piwo.

Zadzwonił do Wade’a, który, jak zwykle, nie robił nic szczególnie ważnego i brzmiał na zaskakująco ucieszonego jego telefonem. Od razu podał mu swój obecny adres, telefon domowy, email i zaprosił na piwo, pizzę, gry wideo i jakby chciał z nim zamieszkać, to też fajnie. Clint uśmiechnął się do siebie i obiecał mu, że wpadnie, gdy tylko znajdzie wolną chwilę.

Spędził kilka minut, zbierając odwagę, żeby zadzwonić pod kolejny numer, ale w końcu schował komórkę i zaczął biec.

Ta jedna osoba z pewnością zasługiwała na coś więcej, niż tylko marny telefon.

 

Gdy stał przed znajomymi drzwiami wróciło do niego trochę dawnego zwątpienia i żałości, i mało by brakowało, by odszedł. Już zaczął zrobił krok do tyłu, gdy poczuł się niesamowicie zły na samego siebie, zmęczony swoim zachowaniem, podejściem, zrezygnowaniem – był młody, był silny, a marnował czas na użalanie się nad sobą i rozpamiętywanie, zamiast wziąć się w garść.

Poza tym nie chodziło tylko o niego. Niektórym po prostu był coś winien.

Uniósł dłoń i zapukał, biorąc głęboki oddech.

Co odrobinę zbiło go z tropu, drzwi otworzył mu młody, czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

– Tak? – zapytał, uśmiechając się wyczekująco. Clint zmarszczył brwi i kilka razy otworzył i zamknął usta. Był całkiem pewny, że nie pomylił adresu, ale być może…

– Szukam Natashy – powiedział w końcu – Mieszkała tu jakiś czas temu.

– Och, no jasne, wejdź – mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając go do środka i pokierował go w stronę kuchni.

Clint rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu i z uśmiechem zauważył, jak niewiele się w nim zmieniło. Te same białe ściany, jasne meble, zaniedbane kwiaty doniczkowe i koci leżak w rogu.

A w kuchni, z ostrym nożem w dłoni, ta sama piękna twarz, rude włosy i niebieskie oczy.

Wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni i zwiesił głowę, nagle nieśmiały.

– Cześć, Tash – odezwał się cicho i zagryzł wargę, czekając na reakcję.

Po kilku chwilach poczuł, jak ktoś z całym impetem uderza go w głowę mokrą ścierą. Uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć prosto w oczy Natashy, która stała tuż przed nim i wyglądała na raczej niezadowoloną.

Clint uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście, ale Natasha uderzyła go jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i znowu.

– Au, Nat! – krzyknął, odsuwając się i posłał nieznajomemu mężczyźnie spanikowane spojrzenie, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową, dając znak, że nie zamierza się w to mieszać. Mądry facet.

– Znikasz na dwa lata, Barton – krzyczała Nat, podkreślając każde słowo kolejnym uderzeniem – Mówią mi, że Phil nie żyje, że ciebie napadli, a potem znikasz! Na dwa lata! Dwa lata bez znaku życia, Barton, twój brat do mnie dzwoni i mówi mi, że żyjesz, ale ty się nie odzywasz! Ty milczysz, przez dwa lata! A potem przychodzisz tu i mówisz mi „cześć”?!

Clint zdołał złapać ją za nadgarstki i przez chwilę przytrzymać w miejscu. Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Przepraszam, Tash. Przepraszam – westchnął i odważył się puścić jej ręce – Stęskniłem się.

Natasha przetarła twarz dłońmi, pokręciła głową i przytuliła go mocno, tak samo, jak pamiętał – jedno ramię silnie ściskające go w talii, drugie przerzucone przez ramiona, z delikatną dłonią głaszczącą po karku i czołem opartym o jego obojczyk. Odwzajemnił uścisk po czym odsunął się szybko, czując na sobie palący wzrok faceta, który otworzył mu drzwi, a który teraz patrzył na nich, czekając na wyjaśnienie.

  
***

 

Clint czuł się, jakby miał jakieś bardzo przykre _deja vu_.

– Więc… Twojego przyjaciela mordują, a ciebie ogłuszają, więc ty, w rozpaczy, zostawiasz w cholerę to miasto i jedziesz do Waverly, nie mówiąc nic nikomu, wliczając w to Natashę, z którą byłeś wtedy w długoterminowym związku?

Koleś miał na imię Sam, jak dowiedział się Clint i od jakiegoś czasu mieszkał z Nat, bo okazało się, że nie była ona typem, co płacze za dupkiem, który ją zostawia bez słowa.

Dobrze dla niej, chyba. Sam był miły i wydawał się, w ogólnym rozrachunku, o wiele porządniejszym facetem, niż Clint.

Sama Natasha, po krótkim wybuchu złości, była zadowolona, że Clint żyje i ma się dobrze.

– No tak, tak to szło.

– Wow. Jesteś kretynem, koleś – oświadczył Sam i objął Natashę ramieniem, jakby podkreślając swoje słowa.

Clint uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ręce.

Byli ładną parą. Dobrze razem wyglądali, trochę jakby byli razem od wieków – jakby bycie razem przychodziło im tak naturalnie, z łatwością.

Clint był… Trochę zazdrosny.

Nie o Nat, Boże broń, wyleczył się z niej już dawno i ucieszył się widząc, że ona z niego też, a i zdawał sobie sprawę, że zasługiwała na coś lepszego, niż to, co miał jej do zaoferowania.

Po prostu oni, razem. Clint nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w związkach – z Tashą był długo, ale nigdy nie układało im się najlepiej (ale może to była ich wina, bo idiotycznie próbowali przekształcić wieloletnią przyjaźń w coś, czym nie była), z Jessiką był ledwie przez kilka tygodni, zanim ta zaproponowała mu przyjaźń, Brock już po pierwszej randce oznajmił, że nic z tego. Cokolwiek to było, co miał z Pietro, posypało się w widowiskowy sposób, a Bobbi, cóż, jego niedoszła żona… Clint tylko cieszył się, że zerwali narzeczeństwo, zanim nawzajem by się pozabijali.

Więc Clint im trochę zazdrościł i trochę bolało go, patrzeć na to, jak Natasha posunęła się ze swoim życiem, podczas gdy on tylko cofnął się kilka kroków w tył.

– Gdzie teraz mieszkasz? – zapytała Nat, wyrywając Clinta z zamyślenia.

– Uhm, jeszcze nigdzie – mruknął – Pomieszkuję u Petera, dopóki czegoś nie znajdę.

– Peter? Peter Quill, ten kretyn, co ukradł szopa z zoo?

– Nie! – zaprotestował ze śmiechem – Parker. Ten z miłą ciocią, co zawsze bał się zagadać do dziewczyny. Załatwił mi pracę. W szkole. Będę trenował łucznictwa.

Natasha pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

– Bucky szuka współlokatora – odezwał się nagle Sam, a Nat otworzyła szeroko oczy i klasnęła w dłonie.

– Bucky szuka współlokatora! – krzyknęła – Oczywiście!

Clint uniósł brew i zamrugał. Z jakiegoś powodu entuzjazm Natashy trochę go zaniepokoił.

– Kto to Bucky?

– Przyjaciel. Fajny facet – zapewniła go – Umówię cię do niego na jutro, żebyś zobaczył mieszkanie. Nie możesz siedzieć biednemu Parkerowi na głowie.

Clint tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Pete okazał mu wiele zrozumienia, biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy nie byli niczym, tylko dobrymi znajomymi. Wiedział też, że chłopak nie wziąłby od niego ani grosza gdy już widział cały ogrom jego desperacji i pusty stan jego portfela. Na wynajęcie a tym bardziej kupno mieszkania z pewnością nie było go jeszcze stać, ale jeden pokój? W co gorszych dzielnicach ceny nie były aż tak zawrotne, a wątpił, by Natasha proponowała mu coś drogiego, skoro widziała dokładnie, jaka była jego sytuacja.  

Nie spodziewał się kokosów, ale dopóki miał dach nad głową i piwo w lodówce, nie było źle.

 

***

  
Natasha odgarnęła włosy z czoła i boleśnie wbiła mu palce od stopy między żebra.

Była jedną z bardzo niewielu jego nowych przyjaciół – Steve poznał Sama, weterana-terapeutę, który był, na gust Bucky’ego, niezwykle sympatyczny w sposób, przez który czuł się odrobinę niekomfortwo. Jego dziewczyna, jednakże, była zaskakująco prostolinijna, nie lubiła użalania się nad sobą i – pomimo wyrozumiałości, z którą potrafiła traktować podopiecznych Sama i kogokolwiek przechodzącego cięższy okres w życiu – nie uznawała okazywania łaski lub współczucia. Łaska i współczucie, twierdziła, tworzyły iluzję, że dana osoba była w sytuacji beznadziejnej, w której lepiej, by nigdy się nie znalazła. Natasha mocno wierzyła, że wszelkie porażki, niepowodzenia i upadki były tylko szansą, by wyrwać z siebie pokłady determinacji, o których wcześniej nie miało się pojęcia.

James, gdybym tylko przestała w to wierzyć - mówiła - nigdy byśmy się nie poznali, bo leżałabym na cmentarzu.

I Bucky ją podziwiał, bardzo i był wdzięczny za to, jak wzruszeniem ramion traktowała jego niepełnosprawność zapewniając go, że to go nie definiuje.

Bucky ją podziwiał i Bucky był jej wdzięczny, ale cała ta siła, o której znajdowaniu mówiła, z każdym koszmarem, bólem brakującej dłoni i atakiem paniki tylko chowała się w nim głębiej.

– Sam mówił, że szukasz współlokatora – zagaiła, unosząc na niego swoją idealnie wyprofilowaną brew.

– Mhm.

– Znalazłeś chętnych?

– Niezbyt wielu – Bucky wzruszył ramionami – Nie, żeby szczególnie mnie to dziwiło. Jakiś dzieciak z Ohio. Jakiś hipster z Manhattanu, który twierdził, że potrzebuje trochę minimalizmu, żeby się oczyścić, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Jakaś kelnerka ma wpaść obejrzeć mieszkanie dzisiaj, ale jak kazałabyś mi obstawiać, to się wystraszy.

Natasha rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu i wymownie zacisnęła usta.

Nie było ono szczytem jego marzeń. Niczyich, doprawdy, dwie maleńkie sypialnie, jeszcze mniejsza łazienka z pękniętym lustrem i prysznicem, w którym woda nagrzewała się dobrych kilkanaście minut, starym stolikiem i kanapą sklejoną taśmą izolacyjną w salonie, i przestarzałymi, jedynie najpotrzebniejszymi urządzeniami w kuchni.

Ale było ciepło w zimie, nie było szczurów ani grzyba na ścianach, więc Bucky nie był szczególnie załamany.

– Stary znajomy szuka mieszkania – powiedziała w końcu – Wrócił do Nowego Jorku po kilku latach, które spędził gdzieś w Iowa. Jakieś rodzinne dramaty. Ciepłe łóżko i lodówka wystarczą mu do szczęścia.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami.

– Przyślij go.

Natasha wysłała mu szeroki uśmiech i wstała, kierując się do wyjścia.

– Już wysłałam. Będzie tu za godzinę.

Bucky przytulił ją na wyjście, zamknął za nią drzwi i jęknął głośno, ześlizgując się po ścianie.

Naprawdę, naprawdę nie chciał tu mieć żadnych starych znajomych jego nowych znajomych.

Takie powinowactwo oznaczało, że będzie oczekiwać się od niego zawierania kolejnych przyjaźni, na co nie miał ani ochoty, ani sił. Od swojego nowego współlokatora chciał tylko, by ten płacił na czas, nie hałasował i ogólnie rzecz biorąc dał mu święty spokój. Nie chciał się z nim integrować, czy czegokolwiek spodziewała się Natasha.

Wiedział też dobrze, że skoro Natasha Romanoff chciała, by ten facet, kimkolwiek był, tu zamieszkał, to tak się stanie. Nie było przed tym ucieczki, nie, jeżeli chciał uniknąć rozczarowanych spojrzeń i „przypadkowych”, niezwykle silnych jak na jej drobną posturę, uderzeń w różnorakie miejsca na jego ciele, najczęściej od pasa w dół.

Walnął się twarzą w dół na kanapie, mając nadzieję na chociaż kilka minut snu, zanim pozna człowieka, który przynajmniej kilka kolejnych miesięcy miał dzielić z nim miejsce do życia.

  
***

  
– No i? – zapytał Bucky z niecierpliwością i wiedział, że wychodzi na dupka, ale był już na skraju. Na pokój chętnych nie było wielu a z tych, którzy postanowili się zjawić i rzucić okiem tylko ten jeden, kolega Natashy właśnie, wydawał się najbardziej oczywistym wyborem - nie miał stada kotów, zrostów po strzykawce na ramieniu, nie był w zaawansowanej ciąży i miał posadę, która nie brzmiała na wymyśloną.

A on naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebował tej połowy czynszu.

– Hm? – Clint, jak mu się przedstawił, potrafił najwyraźniej pozostać skupionym na jednej rzeczy przez czas właściwy kilkumiesięcznemu berbeciowi – A, no. No. No okej – wzruszył ramionami – Przydałaby się nowa kanapa, ale okej.

Clint miał postawę człowieka, który był wiecznie niepomiernie załamany, że w ogóle postanowił wstać z łóżka, rozwichrzone na wszystkie strony blond włosy, szarawe oczy bez jakiegokolwiek śladu zainteresowania tym, co się wokół niego dzieje i szelmowski uśmiech na twarzy, który z jednej strony kompletnie do tej mieszanki nie pasował, a z drugiej był mu jakoś dziwnie właściwy.

Bucky z miejsca zdecydował, że go nie lubi.

– Okej. Okej jak „okej, mogę to przemyśleć” czy okej jak „okej, biorę”? – uniósł brwi i spojrzał wyczekująco – Musisz trochę współpracować kolego.

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył i James musiał użyć całej siły swojej woli, żeby nie wywrócić oczyma. Facet był wyraźnie pozbawiony snu, zjarany albo kompletnie głupi.

– Okej, biorę – potwierdził – Kiedy mogę się wprowadzić?

– Kiedy możesz przenieść swoje rzeczy?

– W każdej chwili – stwierdził – Mam tylko jedną torbę. Będę musiał kupić większość rzecz, kiedy wszystko się trochę uspokoi.

Bucky nie wiedział, jakim cudem ktoś w jego wieku mógł posiadać tak niewiele, ale postanowił nie zadawać pytań. Doszedł do wniosku, że im mniej pytań będzie zadawał, tym mniej Clint będzie się odzywał, tym mniej czasu on będzie musiał poświęcać na otrząsanie się z poirytowania.

Zdjął klucz z wieszaczka wiszącego w korytarzu i podał go blondynowi. Westchnął ciężko i przygotował się by powiedzieć to, co powiedzieć musiał. Steve go zmusił go do obietnicy, że ostrzeże swojego współlokatora zawczasu.

– Słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o gości to spoko, tylko niezbyt wielu, bo nie jestem wielkim fanem tłumów. I bez imprez, serio, chcesz potańczyć, to wypierdalaj do klubu – Clint tylko potaknął i nie wyglądał, jakby szczególnie się przejął – No i jeszcze jedna rzecz. Może mi się zdarzyć krzyczeć. W nocy. Albo coś. Po prostu to olej, dobra? Było ostatnio trochę syfu w moim życiu i jeszcze pracuję nad tym, by się go pozbyć.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Clint przestąpił próg jego mieszkania uniósł na niego oczy i były przepełnione czymś innym, niż obojętnością. Bucky skrzywił się i przeniósł wzrok gdzieś indziej bojąc się, że może napotkać na politowanie albo coś jeszcze gorszego.

– No jasne, stary – mruknął Barton cicho – To rozumiem aż zbyt dobrze.

Bucky uśmiechnął się słabo.

– Dwa kroki w przód…

– I jeden do tyłu – potwierdził Clint i pokiwał głową, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

 

 

 

 


	2. Małe kroczki

Mieszkanie z Clintem miało kilka dobrych stron.

Pracował w szkole i zwykle – choć z wielkim trudem – zwlekał się z łóżka wcześniej niż on, więc Bucky miał komfort wstawania, budzony przez zapach świeżej kawy, która, swoją drogą, była o wiele smaczniejsza niż ta, którą robił Steve.

Miał tendencję do spania przez wiele godzin w ciągu dnia, dzięki czemu oszczędzał Bucky’emu męki nieudolnych prób rozmowy. Gdy nie spał, zwykle wydawał się zupełnie zadowolony, kiedy mógł usiąść przed telewizorem i się do niego nie odzywać. Gdy nie siedział przed telewizorem, wychodził często z kimś, kto zdawał się aktualnie być jego jedynym przyjacielem. Nie, żeby Bucky to oceniał.

No i przede wszystkim – jeżeli Bucky’emu zdarzało się krzyczeć w nocy (w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni jedynie jakieś cztery razy, co było znaczną poprawą i Bucky gratulował sobie w duchu), Clint go nie słyszał. Nie słyszał! Nie słyszał, znaczy -nie reagował. A jeszcze nikt, nigdy nie zareagował dobrze. Ludzie albo przychodzili do niego i nieudolnie próbowali pomóc mu się uspokoić, jak Steve, spędzali pół kolejnego dnia, prosząc go, by zdecydował się przyjąć pomoc, jak Sam, albo udawali, że nic się nie działo, nigdy nie przestając go bacznie obserwować, jak Natasha.

A Clint? Clint żył w błogiej nieświadomości, że tuż za ścianą jego sypialni Bucky próbuje zdusić płacz poduszką i trzęsie się ze strachu przed kimś, kogo tam nie było.

Więc w gruncie rzeczy Bucky uważał, że Clint był najlepszym współlokatorem, jakiego mógł sobie znaleźć. Co, jednakże, nie zmieniało faktu, że sam jego widok wywoływał w nim fale tak ogromnego poirytowania i ogólnej niechęci, że Bucky ledwo był w stanie powstrzymać się przed kopnięciem go w brzuch mniej-więcej przez cały czas.

Próbował niejednokrotnie przyszpilić to coś, co powodowało w nim tę reakcję, niejednokrotnie obserwował Clinta spode łba i ustalić, co w nim było takiego (zrobił listę i po kolei wszystko wykreślał: nieczesanie się, garderoba niemal w całości fioletowa, żywienie się głównie batonikami proteinowymi, wyprowadzanie psa sąsiadki, bo miał ochotę, strzelanie z łuku w ścianę z narysowaną markerem tarczą, chodzenie po domu w samych bokserkach, uprawianie jogi w środku nocy, niezakładanie aparatów słuchowych, kiedy nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać, uciekanie z mieszkanie zawsze, gdy usłyszał, że ktokolwiek miał wpaść), ale zwykle kończyło się to po prostu wyrazem zdegustowania na jego twarzy i brakiem jakichkolwiek wniosków, które mógłby czymś poprzeć.

Jak na wezwanie, drzwi do mieszkania otwarły się z hukiem i Clint, kuśtykając lekko, wszedł do mieszkania z miną, jakby był na skraju cierpliwości. Bucky uniósł brwi – Barton sprawiał wrażenie raczej człowieka, po którym wszystko spływało i który nie miał w zwyczaju wyrażania emocji spoza rangi spać-jeść-walnąć się młotkiem w głowę.

Ku jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu, zaraz za Clintem weszła młoda dziewczyna, na oko może siedemnastoletnia, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi i podbiegając do blondyna z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Clint, Clint no ej, przepraszam – powiedziała, załamując ręce i patrząc na niego bezradnie. Clint rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, poszedł do łazienki i wrócił po chwili z białą tubką w dłoni.

Bez ceregieli zrzucił spodnie, ujawniając ogromnego, czerwieniejącego siniaka na udzie.

– Ja pierdolę – mruknął Bucky – Co ci się stało?

Clint tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i kopnął dziewczynę w łydkę.

– Postrzeliłam go – wyjaśniła – Clint uczy mnie łucznictwa. Trochę się rozproszyłam i tak wyszło.

– Tak to kurwa jest, kiedy zamiast patrzyć, gdzie celujesz, wgapiasz się swojej dziewczynie w oczy – zasyczał Barton, nakładając na nogę ogromne ilości żelu na obrzęki – Poza tym, kurwa, jestem twoim nauczycielem, nie jesteśmy na „ty”.

Nastolatka wywróciła oczyma, podeszła do aneksu kuchennego, bezceremonialnie wyciągnęła z szafki kubek i nalała sobie kawy.

– A nie no, jasne, obsłuż się – mruknął Bucky, ale został zignorowany.

– Na moją obronę, America ma naprawdę obłędne oczy – stwierdziła – Poza tym, Boże, nie dramatyzuj, to tylko jedna treningowa strzała, nawet ci się nigdzie nie wbiła. _Trenerze Barton_.

Clint, marszcząc czoło i ostrożnie owijając udo bandażem, zaczął wydawać  z siebie więcej nieartykułowanych dźwięków i Bucky zaśmiał się w duchu, kiedy dziewczyna warknęła cicho na coś, co brzmiało jak „co to w ogóle za imię, America”.

Bucky zmierzył ją wzrokiem, od kruczoczarnych włosów, przez fioletową kurtkę po jeszcze bardziej fioletowe trampki. Potrząsnął głową, przeklinając dzień, w którym ten kolor wkroczył w jego życie i westchnął głęboko.

– Kate, tak w ogóle – zaoferowała, wyciągając dłoń w jego kierunku.

– Bucky.

– Długo jesteście przyjaciółmi? – zagaiła, jakby nagle poczuła odpowiedzialność przeprowadzenia z nim cywilizowanej rozmowy, gdy już w końcu zwróciła na niego uwagę.

– Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odpowiedział odrobinę zbyt prędko i uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy z kanapy dobiegło go parsknięcie.

– Dzięki, Barnes.

Bucky tylko wzruszył ramionami, wstał, wciągnął buty i złapał za kurtkę.

– Wychodzę – oświadczył krótko, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od tej dwójki.

Zamykając za sobą drzwi, usłyszał tylko, jak Clint mówi „dlaczego w ogóle tu jesteś? To na pewno dziwne, że tu za mną przyszłaś”, a Kate odpowiada mu, głosem matki zmęczonej gromadką niesfornych dzieci: „nie jesteś prawdziwym nauczycielem, Clint, co się przejmujesz”.

Bucky wyszedł szybkim krokiem na zewnątrz i - rozbryzgując wodę w kałużach i potrącając ludzi - przeszedł szybkim krokiem w kierunku bardziej ruchliwej ulicy, gdzie wślizgnął się go taksówki tuż przed nosem jakiejś kobiety załadowanej zakupami.

Rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie przez szybę samochodu, ale Bucky jakoś nie bardzo się przejął. Ludzie kradną sobie taksówki cały czas, trzeba się z tym uporać.

– Stark Tower –powiedział kierowcy, schował twarz za zasłoną włosów i oparł się czołem o okno.

Teraz, siedząc już samemu w aucie (z kierowcą, który – dzięki Bogu –chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że Bucky nie jest koniecznie osobą szczególnie skorą do rozmowy i tylko rzucał mu odrobinę przestraszone spojrzenia w lusterku od czasu do czasu), poczuł się głupio. Clint, w gruncie rzeczy, nie zwracał na niego szczególnej uwagi, po kilku tygodniach razem już nauczony, że Bucky nie był skory do zawiązywania przyjaźni czy nawet prowadzenia rozmów, a Kate starała się być po ludzku miła. Nie miał najmniejszego powodu, żeby się na nich zdenerwować, ani nawet poczuć niekomfortowo. Żadne z nich nie zrobiło nic, co mogło by go urazić, nie było niemiłych komentarzy, wścibskich pytań, zdegustowanych czy litościwych spojrzeń, nic.

Gdyby głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, to Clint, jakkolwiek irytujący by nie był, szybko i bez gadania nauczył się, gdzie są granice i nigdy ich nie przekraczał, a wręcz trzymał się w bezpiecznej od nich odległości, przez cały czas respektując wszystko, czego Bucky mógł od niego wymagać.

Kate była po prostu miła – neutralna tak bardzo, jak nieznośni nastolatkowie być mogą.

Bucky przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i westchnął ciężko.

Jak źle musiało z nim być skoro nawet taka sytuacja przytłaczała go do tego stopnia? O przebywaniu w tłumach i nawiązywaniu bliższych kontaktów nie było jak na razie mowy, wiedział i pogodził się z tym – ale niemożność przebywania w towarzystwie dwójki osób, z których z jedną z nim mieszkał?

Więc może jednak przeprowadzka Steve’a nie była najlepszym pomysłem. Może nie powinien był odsyłać go, ot tak, może powinien był zatrzymać go przy sobie jeszcze na trochę dłużej. Dać delikatnie do zrozumienia, poprosić, gdyby trzeba było. Jasne, Tony nie byłby zachwycony, ale pogodziłby się z tym i nie obwiniał go za bardzo – miał w sobie więcej zrozumienia i cierpliwości, niż można by sądzić. A Steve by został. Bez zastanowienia, bez mrugnięcia okiem zostałby z nim, na tych kilku metrach kwadratowych, zająłby się nim, jak długo byłoby trzeba, bez słowa skargi.

I może nawet… Może nawet by wrócił. Znając Steve’a, był on typem człowieka gotowym poświęcić swoje osobiste szczęście z różnych powodów i pomoc przyjacielowi była więcej niż wystarczająca, by to zrobić.

Bucky wysiadł z taksówki, zapłacił, dając zdecydowanie za mały napiwek, wszedł do Stark Tower i wjeżdżając windą w górę, niemalże zdołał przekonać samego siebie, że to dobry pomysł. Coś zasugerować. Że jednak nie radzi sobie aż tak dobrze, że obca osoba za ścianą sprawiała, że nie czuł się bezpiecznie, że robił się nerwowy.

Wychodząc z windy miał widok prosto na kuchnię i salon wielkiego apartamentu Tony’ego. Jasne, bywał tu wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak gwałtowna zmiana zaszła teraz w życiu Steve’a – w warunkach mieszkalnych nie było nawet porównania – to, co Tony miał mu do zaoferowania było, krótko mówiąc, luksusem na najwyższym poziomie. No i jasne, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć – dlaczego opuszczać miejsce takie jak to, dla klitki na Brooklynie z taśmą izolacyjną na kanapie? Ale to nie o to chodziło, doprawdy, to nie było coś, co powstrzymałoby Steve’a przed pomocą mu, ani to, co sprawiło, że Bucky odrobinę się znienawidził za samą myśl, że mógłby go o to prosić.

Steve stał przy kontuarze w kuchni i zawzięcie próbował coś pokroić, podczas gdy Tony, obejmując go od tyłu, śmiał się, chowając twarz w jego włosach.

Wyglądali na tak absolutnie zakochanych, tak szczęśliwych ze swojej wzajemnej obecności, że samo wspomnienie tego, jak przed kilkoma minutami Bucky chciał im to obu odebrać sprawiło, że poczuł się jak ostatni dupek.

– Bucky! – przywitał go Steve, gdy go zobaczył – Chodź, siadaj, zjesz ze mną.

Podszedł do nich powoli i usiadł przy stole naprzeciw wysepki, przy której stali i wymienił się uśmiechami z Tonym.

– Dobra, chłopcy – zawołał Stark, klasnąwszy w dłonie – Wy tu sobie siedźcie, ja idę zarabiać pieniądze.

Bucky dopiero wtedy zauważył, że był on ubrany w idealnie dopasowany, granatowy garnitur, a nie zwykłe mu jeansy i spraną koszulkę z logiem jakiegoś heavymetalowego zespołu.

– Kup mi coś ładnego – powiedział Steve i cmoknął go w policzek. Tony z szerokim uśmiechem skierował się w stronę windy, po czym raptownie zawrócił na pięcie, podbiegł do Steve’a, złapał go i pocałował głęboko.

– No, to pa – mruknął, odchodząc i pokiwał im lekko.

Bucky uniósł brwi i skrzywił się teatralnie.

– Zamknij się – warknął Steve, z trudem próbując ukryć uśmiech. Bucky tylko zaśmiał się cicho i uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

– Jak ci się tu mieszka? – zapytał po chwili.

Steve zamieszał wrzucił pokrojone warzywa do naczynia i wstawił je do piekarnika, zastanawiając się przez chwilę.

– Spójrz na to miejsce – powiedział w końcu, wskazując na przeszklone ściany, białe marmury i nowoczesne sprzęty wokół nich – Mogłoby być lepiej?

– Nie o to pytam.

Steve westchnął ciężko, usiadł na krześle naprzeciw niego i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie, marszcząc czoło. Bucky uniósł brwi. Spodziewał się głupawych uśmieszków i wywodów o miłości, jak wtedy, gdy zaczęli się spotykać, więc zachowanie Steve’a trochę go zmartwiło.

– Zastanawiam się… - zaczął strachliwie i urwał, by wziąć głęboki oddech. Bucky machnął dłonią w uprzejmym zainteresowaniu, zachęcając go, by mówił dalej. Cokolwiek by to nie było, na pewno mogli sobie z tym poradzić. Może to, co widział przed chwilą, to tylko piękne pozory, podczas gdy faktycznie mieszkanie razem tylko szkodziło ich związkowi. Tak się działo, czasem. A Bucky nie miałby najmniejszych oporów przed kopnięciem Clinta w dupę i zaproszeniem Steve’a z powrotem.

Ale Steve miał na ustach coś, co wyglądało na początki szerokiego uśmiechu i Bucky, kompletnie już skonfundowany, czekał na wyjaśnienia.

– Zastanawiałem się – podjął ponownie Steve, tym razem trochę pewniej – Czy mu się nie oświadczyć.

Bucky kilkakrotnie zamknął i otworzył usta w szoku i wydał z siebie serię chrząknięć. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, o których pomyślał, to nie było jedną z nich.

– Och – wydukał w końcu – Czyli, no, dobrze, tak? Między wami? Skoro, no. Um. Małżeństwo.

Steve uniósł brew i zaśmiał się z jego niemożności ułożenia poprawnego zdania. Dupek.

– Tak, Bucky, bardzo dobrze – potwierdził – Jest bardzo dobrze. Jest… lepiej, niż sobie wyobrażałem. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nadal się kłócimy, nie nastała żadna cudowna zmiana, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o – no wiesz. Ale tak poza tym? Nie mogłoby być lepiej.

Bucky pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i posłał mu odrobinę wymuszony uśmiech.

Cieszył się, oczywiście, że się cieszył – nigdy nie wątpił, że Steve i Tony byli dla siebie idealni i zamierzał wspierać ich, jak tylko mógł i zostać najlepszym drużbą, jakiego ten świat widział.

Co nie zmieniało faktu, że słowa Steve’a przekreślały do cna możliwość jego powrotu i chociaż Bucky wstydził się, że taka nadzieja kiedykolwiek w nim się tliła, nic to nie zmieniało. Nadal czuł się… Rozczarowany, tak, rozczarowany, że Steve’owi układało się zbyt dobrze, by do niego wracał.

Najgorszy najlepszy przyjaciel, pomyślał gorzko.

Było też coś jeszcze, jakaś nowa, świeża rana, która zaczynała palić coraz bardziej i Bucky musiał zastanowić się chwilę, zanim zorientował się, co to jest.

Zazdrość.

Był zazdrosny jak cholera - nie o Steve’a, nie o to, że Tony mu go zabierze, albo że zabiorą siebie nawzajem, zbyt zajęci kwitnącym związkiem, zostawiając go samego. Nie był zazdrosny o nich, tylko raczej o to, co mieli. Całe to wsparcie, zrozumienie i miłość, którymi się obdarowywali – coś, czego - jak zdał sobie sprawę - bardzo mu brakowało i czego całym sobą pragnął.

– To trochę szybko, Steve – powiedział w końcu – Ale skoro jesteś pewien, a wyglądasz, jakbyś był, to chyba czas szukać pierścionka.

***

Clint nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego Kate nadal była w jego mieszkaniu, a na pomoc Bucky’ego nie było co liczyć. Przez jakiś czas nie było źle, przyjemnie, nawet – coś było w jej ironicznym poczuciu humoru i łatwości, z jaką wszystko zdawało się jej przychodzić, co Clint uważał za swego rodzaju czarujące. Przebywanie wokół niej było łatwe, bo Kate była prostolinijna i szczera, nie próbowała szukać drugiego dna w jego wypowiedziach czy ich braku, nie szukała na siłę oznak załamania nerwowego czy depresji, nie była cholernym Buckym Barnesem, który najwyraźniej, nie wiedzieć czemu, do cna nim pogardzał.

Była, w gruncie rzeczy, trochę jak Peter, tylko jednak odrobinę bardziej irytująca, w ten sposób, który był charakterystycznym dla wszystkich poniżej dwudziestego piątego roku życia, za co więc Clint jej nie winił. Postanowił, nawet, nie zastanawiać się głębiej nad tym, że Kate byłą jego uczennicą, która go postrzeliła, wprosiła się do jego mieszkania, wzięła sobie jego kubek, nalała sobie jego kawy i usiadła na jego kanapie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, a po prostu cieszyć się jej towarzystwem.

Zrobiło się dziwnie, jednakże, kiedy Kate, najwyraźniej w głębokim poważaniu mając ich stosunki uczeń-nauczyciel, zaczęła rozmawiać z nim o jego życiu miłosnym.

– Masz chłopaka? – zapytała go bez ostrzeżenia, czego konsekwencją było rozlanie kawy wszędzie dookoła, bo co jak co, ale _tego_ Clint się nie spodziewał.

– C-co? – zapytał nienaturalnie cienkim głosem – Dlaczego pytasz?

Kate uśmiechnęła się do niego krzywo.

– Ach, panikujesz – mruknęła – Czyli ktoś jest.

– Nie – powiedział Clint pewnie – Nie ma nikogo. Wszyscy moi byli są w stałych związkach, a nie poznałem żadnych nowych ludzi, poza moim przemiłym współlokatorem.

Kate prychnęła cicho na wzmiankę o Buckym, po czym wydała z siebie długi dźwięk zastanowienia i osunęła się niżej na kanapie.

– No jasne, ale mógłbyś odkryć na nowo stare znajomości – stwierdziła i dodała ciszej – Na przykład z profesorem Parkerem.

Clintowi zajęło to kilka chwil, zanim zdołał kompletnie przyswoić to, co powiedziała, przetworzyć i faktycznie zrozumieć. Kilka kolejnych chwil na wykrzesanie z siebie jakiejś reakcji.

– Ty myślisz – powiedział, niedowierzając – Że ja i Peter? Peter? Na serio?

Kate rozłożyła ręce.

– Przyjaźnicie się.

– Owszem.

– Parker jest młody i przystojny.

 _– Profesor_ Parker dla ciebie, Bishop i tak, jest raczej atrakcyjny. 

– Mieszkałeś u niego.

– Przez kilka dni, zanim znalazłem pokój – Clint przewrócił oczyma – Pomógł mi, bo jak wspomniałaś, przyjaźnimy się. Zresztą skąd to wiesz?

Kate zignorowała jego pytanie, oglądając swoje pomalowane na fiolet paznokcie, zamiast odpowiadać.

– Ale skoro się lubicie – podjęła ponownie po chwili – I sam przyznajesz, że jest atrakcyjny, to co was powstrzymuje?

Clint uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Dobrze wiesz, że to nic nie znaczy, no Kate, myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejsza ode mnie – zaśmiał się – I dlaczego, do cholery, tak ci zależy?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i posłała mu słodki uśmiech.

– Lubię cię, Clint i nie podoba mi się, że wydajesz się raczej samotny – powiedziała, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – Zasługujesz na kogoś dobrego w swoim życiu. Kogoś jak profesor Parker, na przykład, to złoty facet jest.

Clint posłał jej spojrzenie wyraźnie sugerujące, że nie wierzył w ani jedno jej słowo. Kate tylko uśmiechnęła się odrobinę szerzej, więc odchylił głowę do tyłu, patrząc na nią z powątpiewaniem i czekając, aż się złamie.

– No dobra – westchnęła w końcu – Założyłam się z Cassie, że na pewno z nim sypiasz.

– Cassie?

– Cassandra Lang, moja najlepsza przyjaciółka – wyjaśniła i spojrzała na niego, jak na kretyna.

– Myślałem, że to America jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

– Nie, America to moja _dziewczyna_. Platoniczne związki są równie ważne, co romantyczne – powiedziała głosem, którego mogłaby użyć, wyjaśniając coś małemu dziecku – Ogarnij się, Barton.

Clint uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

– O ile się założyłaś? – zapytał po chwili, ale Kate tylko machnęła na niego ręką.

– Bez znaczenia, serio. Ale mam reputację, kochany trenerze, że nigdy nie przegrywam zakładów, więc idzie o mój honor.

Clint zaśmiał się w głos na widok jej śmiertelnie poważnej miny, po czym uspokoił się i zastanowił przez chwilę.

– Jestem gotów zawrzeć z tobą umowę – zaczął konspiracyjnym głosem, na co Kate ożywiła się trochę – Jeśli będziesz mi przez miesiąc przynosić lunch - i to smaczny, nie jakieś śmieci – i zdołasz zaaranżować coś tak, abyście ty i ta cała Cassie były jedynymi świadkami, to go pocałuję. Ja się najem, ty zachowasz honor… Peter jakoś przecierpi. Znowu.

– Tydzień – negocjowała się Kate.

– Trzy.

– Dwa.

– Dwa i dwunastopak coli – postanowił Clint – Ostatnia oferta. 

Kate zmrużyła oczy i pokiwała głową, ściskając usta.

– Stoi – powiedziała, łapiąc jego dłoń w zaskakująco mocnym uścisku i potrząsając nią.

  
***

Kate wyszła niedługo po tym, zostawiając go samego. Położył się na kanapie, zakrywając oczy przedramieniem i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ludzie mówili mu, że powinien zawrzeć kilka nowych przyjaźni, skoro tak wiele z jego starych zostało pogrzebanych (bo nieważne ile razy Luke przekonywał go, że powinien wpaść do nich na wieczór, siedzenie samemu pośród szczęśliwych par i ich dzieci nie uśmiechało mu się jakoś szczególnie), ale chyba nie do końca to mieli na myśli. Co było bez znaczenia, bo Clint już w duchu postanowił, że weźmie Kate pod swoje skrzydła i zrobi z niej najlepszą łuczniczkę, jaką ten świat widział. A że przy okazji dziewczyna nie wydała się mieć nic przeciwko siedzeniu w jego ciasnym mieszkaniu i jedzeniu odgrzewanej pizzy, to tylko znak od wszechświata, że był to genialny pomysł.

Bez większego zastanowienia sięgnął po telefon i zadzwonił do Nat.

– Słucham? – odebrała niemal natychmiast i Clint mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w jej głosie.

– Cześć, Tash.

– No witaj, mój drogi – odezwała się – Coś się stało?

– Dlaczego coś miałoby się stać?

Usłyszał westchnięcie po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

– Bo prawie zawsze, jak dzwonisz, to oznacza jakiś koniec świata – zauważyła i zignorowała jego oburzone prychnięcie – Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cały? Praca, mieszkanie, Bucky okej?

Już miał otworzyć usta i zapewnić ją, że jest świetnie, że wszystko idzie lepiej, niż szło od lat, ale zamilknął na wzmiankę o współlokatorze.

Nie odzywał się przez chwilę, wgapiając się w sufit.

– Clint?

– Nie, ja tylko… - zaczął i urwał, nagle zasmucony – Tash, dlaczego Bucky mnie nienawidzi?

I najwyraźniej nastała jej kolej na milczenie, bo przez dłuższy moment Clint tylko wsłuchiwał się w jej oddech, czekając na odpowiedź.

– On cię nie… Nie nienawidzi cię, Barton, uroiłeś coś sobie – powiedziała, ale bez większego przekonania. Clint tylko prychnął i ucisnął powieki palcami, zirytowany.

– Nienawidzi mnie – stwierdził krótko – Mam wrażenie, że wszystko w nim się aż gotuje, kiedy tylko na mnie spojrzy, a ja nie wiem, dlaczego – wytłumaczył, mówiąc coraz głośniej – Nie wiem, co mu, kurwa, zrobiłem! Nie wiem! Chciałem, _próbowałem_ być miły, nie naciskać na niego, nie wchodzić mu w drogę, ale coś, coś jest nie tak, a ja…

Westchnął ciężko i przekręcił się, wciskając twarz w obicie kanapy. Natasha, czekając cierpliwie, a uzbiera słowa, żeby wyrazić, o co mu chodzi, wydała z siebie cichy dźwięk, zachęcający go, by mówił dalej.

– Wiem, że jestem beznadziejny w relacjach z ludźmi, okej? – podjął w końcu, już nieco spokojniejszym głosem – Bobbi, ty, Jessica, mój cholerny brat, Phil, wszystko to, co zepsułem, uświadomiło mi to z porażającą jasnością, ale teraz… Nie wiem, Nat, czemu mi tak zależy, po prostu miałem nadzieję, że może tym razem wszystko byłoby trochę inaczej, że _ja_ byłbym trochę inny. Ale coś zrobiłem, a nawet nie wiem, co to było. Nawet, kurwa, już nie wiem, kiedy robię coś źle.

Zacisnął mocno powieki i wydał z siebie urywany oddech. Wolałby, żeby Natasha tu teraz była – jej obecność zawsze działała na niego kojąco, bo Natasha aż promieniowała spokojem i rozsądkiem. Pewnie pogłaskałaby go po włosach, pocałowała w czubek głowy i od razu poczułby się lepiej. Ale ona miała teraz swoje ułożone, szczęśliwe życie i Clint nie zamierzał był egoistą, który by ją od tego odciągał.

– Clint, posłuchaj mnie uważnie – odezwała się cichym, spokojnym, pewnym głosem – Musisz przestać obwiniać się za to wszystko. Bobbi, ja, Jess – jakie to ma znaczenie, czyja to była wina? Skoro nie wyszło, to najwyraźniej wyjść nie miało. Jak ostatnio widziałam Bobbi, była szczęśliwsza, niż kiedykolwiek. Ja mam Sama, Jess ma _żonę_ , jesteśmy tam, gdzie chcemy być i Clint, ty też tam dotrzesz. Twój brat też nigdy nie był święty, obaj robiliście rzeczy, z których nie jesteście dumni, ale spójrz na niego! Ma swoją Simone i ma swoje dzieciaki, a skoro on, to czemu nie ty?

– Nie wiem – mruknął, nadal nieprzekonany.

– I dobrze wiesz, że to, co stało się z Philem, to nie była twoja wina. Przechodziliśmy już przez to, Clint, nie raz i nie dwa. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za wybory innych ludzi ani za to, co robią. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za bandę gangsterów, mszczących się na tobie za Bóg wie co i nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, że Phil się im przeciwstawił. Nie jesteś, nie wmawiaj sobie inaczej, po prostu nie rób sobie tego – powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu i urwała na moment – Bucky jest skomplikowany, Clint. Obaj jesteście, ale on może nawet trochę bardziej. Daj mu czas.

– Dobra – zgodził się – Dam mu czasu, ile zechce. Akurat tego mi nie brakuje.

Pogadali jeszcze chwilę, ale cień tej rozmowy za bardzo nad nimi wisiał, by mogli czuć się komfortowo, więc pożegnali się szybko, ze słyszalną w obu głosach ulgą. Clint podniósł się i zrobił sobie kilka kanapek, zastanawiając się, na co właściwie się zgodził. Dać Bucky’emu czas, jasne. Nie brzmiało na trudne. Ale dać mu czas, jak? Unikać go, dopóki ten się nie oswoi, traktować jak powietrze? Być uprzejmie niezainteresowanym jego osobą? Czy może jednak starać się trochę bardziej, mając nadzieję na wykrzesanie z niego ludzkiej reakcji?

Nie zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, tego już był pewien – w ich przyszłości nie było wspólnego oglądania meczy, picia piwa i plecenia warkoczy. Ale, Boże, mogli przynajmniej żyć w spokoju i względnej sympatii. Spokój był z pewnością czymś, co obaj by docenili.

Usiadł na blacie z postanowieniem, że kiedy James wróci, zachowa się z godnością.

  
***

  
Bucky wwlókł się powoli po schodach, mocno zaciskając dłoń na poręczy jakby bał się, że bez tego upadnie. Resztki lewego ramienia bolały go okropnie, za co obwiniał zmęczenie i zmianę pogody, chociaż wiedział, że miał w tym swój udział. Sam razem z jego lekarzem nieraz strofowali go za to, że nie odwijał bandaży na noc i nie stosował balsamu. Mieli racje, wiedział o tym, ale wolał unikać dotykania kikuta, patrzenia na niego i – w miarę możliwości - myślenia o nim.

Wizyta u Steve’a nie dała mu rozluźnienia, którego szukał, wręcz przeciwnie – niespodzianka, którą mu zgotował i późniejsze zakupy wycieńczyły go kompletnie, interakcje ze zbyt wieloma obcymi mu ludźmi, tłumy w sklepach i na ulicach. Próbował być wściekły na siebie za samo rzucenie tej propozycji, ale sposób, w jaki rozświetliła się twarz Steve’a, kiedy ją usłyszał, całkowicie mu to uniemożliwiał. Jeżeli Bucky miał sposób, żeby odrobinę go uszczęśliwić, to to robił, w marnym podziękowaniu za wszystko, co zrobił dla niego Steve.

Wszedł do mieszkania, mając w planach po prostu wślizgnięcie się pod kołdrę bez przejmowania się czymkolwiek po drodze. Życie nigdy jednak nie było takie proste, jak boleśnie zdał sobie sprawę, kiedy, otwarłszy drzwi, powitała go blond czupryna i szeroki uśmiech.

Widząc, że ich właściciel otwierał właśnie usta, najwyraźniej chcąc coś powiedzieć, więc Bucky ubiegł go, uciszając go machnięciem dłoni.

– Miałem okropny, okropny dzień i gdybyś mógł, dla odmiany, oszczędzić mi użerania się z tobą, doceniłbym to.

Obserwował przez chwilę, jak uśmiech Clinta stopniowo zmniejsza się, wyraz twarzy twardnieje, a jego oczach nie zostaje nic, poza wściekłością.

– Kurwa, Barnes – syknął – Jaki jest twój problem?

I Bucky już prawie powiedział „nie wiem”, bo to właśnie mówił sobie cały czas przez ostatnie tygodnie, ale teraz, wycieńczony całym dniem, konfrontując się z nim twarzą w twarz, frustracja wypełniła go tak dogłębnie, że słowa jakoś same się znalazły.

– Ty! Ty, ze swoim zuchwałym uśmiechem, sposobem bycia, jakby nie obchodziło cię nikt i nic, poza czubkiem własnego nosa, ty i twoja-twoja niewdzięczność! – krzyczał, podchodząc do niego – Miałeś, kurwa, wszystko! Wszystko! I zostawiłeś to, bo nie potrafiłeś tego docenić i zostawiłeś to, bez słowa pożegnania, bo byłeś zbyt wielkim _tchórzem_ , żeby spojrzeć Natashy w oczy! A teraz wracasz tu i oczekujesz nie tylko wybaczenia, ale kurwa, nie wiem, że wszyscy zaczną głaskać cię po główce i dziękować, żeś raczył dać znak życia! Jesteś uprzywilejowanym dupkiem i nie licz, że nabierzesz mnie na to, że jest inaczej. Po prostu, kurwa, zejdź mi z oczu i daj święty spokój.

Bucky zakończył swoją tyradę złamanym, zmęczonym głosem i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy, marząc tylko, by ten dzień się już skończył.

Nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, zanim Clint złapał go za ramiona i przyszpilił do ściany, przyciskając mu przedramię do gardła.

– Nie-nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić – syknął – Gówno o mnie wiesz.

Bucky tylko posłał mu krzywy, nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

– I niech tak zostanie.

Clint odsunął się od niego, rzucając mu spojrzenie pełne odrazy, wziął głęboki oddech i, nie patrząc już za siebie, wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Bucky powolnym krokiem skierował się do swojej sypialni, zrzucając do drodze płaszcz i buty, wypełniony chorym zadowoleniem. Nie spodziewał się, żeby Clint wrócił na noc.

I dobrze.

  
***

W środku nocy obudziło go drapanie w drzwi i głuchy łoskot ciała upadającego na ziemię.

Wstał szybko i wszedł do salonu, irytacja wypełniająca go po brzegi na widok Clinta usilnie starającego pozbierać się z podłogi, bez większych rezultatów. Blondyn oddychał ciężko i wydawał z siebie ciche pojękiwania i szlochy. Bucky zignorowałby chętnie jego domniemane upijanie się na smutno, gdyby nie to, że oczy zdążyły przyzwyczaić mu się do ciemności i w ostatniej chwili przed zawróceniem do pokoju dojrzał krew na dłoniach i twarzy Clinta.

Podbiegł do niego, pomagając mu wstać i poprowadził na kanapę, pozwalając mu uwiesić się na sobie. Clint powłóczył nogami, kurczowo trzymał się za brzuch, zginając się w pół, a jego twarz była pokryta rozcięciami i siniakami. I nie śmierdział alkoholem.

– No, już już –szepnął do niego Bucky, sadzając go i szybko pobiegł do łazienki, włączając po drodze kłujące w oczy światło.

Instynktownie złapał za ręcznik, zwilżył go letnią wodą i zgarnął nigdy nieużywaną, pokrytą kurzem i pewnie źle wyposażoną apteczkę ze szczytu szafki. Wróciwszy do pokoju, klęknął przed Clintem i zaczął delikatnie przecierać jego twarz.

– Kurwa – szepnął Barton i z trudem sięgnął dłonią za swoje prawe ucho, zdejmując aparat słuchowy. Bucky wziął urządzenie, teraz kompletnie rozbite, w rękę i ostrożnie odłożył na stół, chociaż nie sądził by dało się je jeszcze uratować.

Niewyraźnie wspomnienie tego, jak przed zaledwie kilkoma godzinami nazwał go uprzywilejowanym dupkiem, spowodowało nieprzyjemne ukłucie poczucia winy, które niezbyt efektywnie próbował zignorować.

Bez pytania o zgodę sięgnął po lewy aparat, ten, całe szczęście, wyglądający na cały i ponownie zajął się ocieraniem krwi sączącej się Clintowi z wargi, ucha i rozcięcia na czole. Widząc, że mężczyzna pilnie go obserwuje, spojrzał mu w oczy i skupił się na wyraźnym wymawianiu słów.

– Co ci się stało?

Clint skrzywił się, odsłaniając pokryte krwią zęby i mocniej przycisnął dłoń do brzucha.

– Starzy znajomi – powiedział, jego głos rozmyty i odrobinę zbyt cichy bez aparatów słuchowych – Niebyt szczęśliwi, że znowu mnie widzą.

Bucky tylko pokręcił głową, postanawiając, że do tego problemu można wrócić, kiedy będą mieli pewność, że Barton dożyje kolejnego dnia.

Machnięciem dłoni dał mu znać, żeby zdjął koszulkę i pomógł mu, kiedy Clint nie był w stanie przeciągnął jej przez głowę. Choć od napaści, czy cokolwiek to było, nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, żebra Clinta były już na dobrej drodze, by przybrać soczysty odcień fioletu. James delikatnie ucisnął je palcami w kilku miejscach, rejestrując wszystkie syknięcia bólu i urywane oddechy, które tym wywołał.

Wycisnął z tubki ten sam żel, którym wcześniej Clint potraktował swoje udo, rozsmarował go i dał mu znać, by ten postarał się utrzymać ciężar ciała na łokciu, podczas gdy Bucky z ostrożnością, o jaką sam siebie nie podejrzewał, zaczął owijać jego klatkę piersiową bandażem.

Potem jeszcze raz oczyścił rany na jego twarzy, naklejając plastry gdzie tylko mógł i zlustrował go wzrokiem.

– Będziesz musiał jechać do szpitala – powiedział, puknąwszy Clinta w ramię, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę – Boję się, że masz połamane żebra. I to na twoim czole chyba musi być zszyte.

Barton milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, cały czas obserwując go ostro i Bucky już miał powtórzyć swoje słowa, myśląc, że może Clint nie zdołał odczytać ich z ruchu jego warg, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, ten odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę, zamykając oczy i wyglądając nagle na tak bardzo nieszczęśliwego, że Bucky’emu odrobinę pękło serce.

– Daj spokój – wymamrotał Clint – Już bardzo dosadnie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, więc naprawdę możesz przestać udawać, że się martwisz.

Bucky tylko patrzył na niego, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Nie mógł po prostu cofnąć tych słów, nie po tak krótkim czasie od ich wypowiedzenia, chociaż coraz bardziej czuł, że chciałby. Teraz, widząc go tak zranionego, wydawał mu się niezwykle drobny, delikatny. Nie fizycznie, oczywiście, bo Clint nadal miał chyba najsilniejsze ramiona, jakie Bucky w życiu widział, ale wyraz jego twarzy i to, jak kulił się w sobie, jakby próbował się schować, sprawiały, że miało się ochotę pogłaskać go po włosach i pocieszyć.

I Bucky zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę, prawdziwie żałuje tego, co powiedział.

Jak wytłumaczył się Clint? Starzy znajomi, niezbyt szczęśliwi, że wrócił?

Może to przez nich wyjechał? Różnym ludziom zdarzały się różne rzeczy i skoro Steve miał wkrótce wyjść za mąż za jednego z najbogatszych mężczyzn na świecie, Bucky nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby nie uwierzyć, że Clint podpadł komuś niebezpiecznemu. Mafii. Gangowi narkotykowemu. Opcji było dużo. Może też dlatego nikogo nie ostrzegł? Urwał kontakty, żeby nie narażać nikogo więcej?

Jak stracił słuch? Kiedy go stracił? Jako dziecko, czy może w tym samym czasie, w którym opuścił miasto? Miał wypadek? Może ktoś zginął, ktoś ważny?

Bucky spojrzał za okno, biorąc głęboki oddech. Był skończonym  _idiotą_. Nic nie wiedząc o tym mężczyźnie, ocenił go tak okrutnie, a teraz jego słowa wracały, żeby kopnąć go w dupę.

– Boże, o Boże, o mój Boże – mruknął do siebie i zebrał się na odwagę, żeby ponownie trącić Clinta w ramię; przełknął ślinę i przybrał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy, gdy ten zwrócił na niego wzrok – Posłuchaj i postaraj się zrozumieć. _Przepraszam_. Przepraszam, przepraszam, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Byłem, o mój Boże, zachowałem się jak skończony dupek i właśnie zaczynam się za to trochę nienawidzić. N-nie wiem, jak mam ci to wynagrodzić, nie wiem. Mogę ci coś obiecać, okej? Mogę ci obiecać, że zacznę myśleć nad tym, co mówię. Bo nie myślałem. Wiem, że mnie nie znosisz i dobrze, bo zasłużyłem, ale gdybyś-gdybyś dał mi szansę, to mogę postarać się udowodnić ci, że nie jestem aż taki zły. No bo chyba nie jestem. I może zajmie mi to miesiące, a może lata i pewnie zmęczysz się mną gdzieś w trakcie, ale proszę cię, _proszę_ , pozwól mi spróbować.

James opuścił wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na wyraz twarzy Clinta i czekał na odpowiedź. Logicznie wiedział, że mogły minąć maksymalnie dwie minuty, zanim ten się odezwał, ale czuł się, jakby czekał godzinami. Jakby czekał na wyrok.

Co było idiotyczne, bo nawet, gdyby Clint się nie zgodził, to przecież nie powinno to być nic strasznego. Nie tracił nic poza szacunkiem do siebie i współlokatorem. Bez tego dało się żyć.

– Małe kroczki, ta? – wymamrotał w końcu Barton i przez chwilę Bucky myślał, że się przesłyszał, ale kiedy podniósł wzrok, powitał go niewyraźny, zmęczony uśmiech.

– Małe kroczki – potwierdził.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nie uczę się do matury, bo piszę fanfiction ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> oceniam na oko, że będą cztery lub pięć rozdziałów, ale możecie dać znać, co myślicie już teraz (*thirst for comments intensifies*)


	3. Zbieramy na uszy dla Clinta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dzisiaj trochę krócej, ale kolejny rozdział będzie dłuższy, będzie też bardziej intensywny i *SPOILER ALERT* pojawi się moja ukochana postać, pizza dog! ta jest!

Bucky sięgnął po kolejną butelkę i rzucił się ciężko na ogromny, skórzany fotel, niemal się w nim zatapiając. Był to jeden z tych niewielu wieczorów, w który każdy z nich był w stanie oderwać się od pracy i kobiet rządzących ich życiem, by zawzięcie bronić swojej męskości, robiąc męskie rzeczy w męskim gronie. Co było, odkąd dane mu było pamiętać, powodem do śmiechu dla Natashy i Pepper, ale także tradycją bronioną z podziwu godną determinacją, szczególnie przez Sama i Rhodeya.

Tak więc Tony, nie będąc w stanie odmówić Rhodeyowi niczego, otwierał im drzwi do swojego pokoju medialnego (który był w gruncie rzeczy mini-salą kinową, ale ze zdecydowanie wygodniejszymi siedzeniami) i lodówki, pozwalając im oglądać wszystkie głupawe komedie, przesadnie brutalne filmy akcji i mecze hokeja, które tylko by chcieli, jedząc, co tylko by chcieli, a oni w zamian upewniali się, że ktoś zawsze przyniesie dla niego sześciopak bezalkoholowego piwa i powstrzyma Steve’a przed wyrywaniem mu z rąk tabletu.

– Gdzie masz Nat? – zwrócił się do Sama, nigdy do końca nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego nie mogli jej tu zaprosić.

– Poszła gdzieś z przyjaciółką – powiedział, nie odsuwając ust od szyjki butelki – Żadnego z was z nią nie umówię, bo właśnie wróciła z podróży poślubnej.

Rhodey wydał z siebie jęk zawodu a Bucky pokiwał powoli głową w udawanym rozczarowaniu. Tony zachichotał cicho, wtulając twarz w pierś Steve’a.

– A ty gdzie masz Colina?

– Kogo?

– Twój współlokator, ta? Colin? – zapytał, unosząc głowę i marszcząc brwi.

– Clint – poprawił go Bucky.

Tony machnął na niego ręką, ponownie kładąc się na Steve’ie i obejmując jego środek ramieniem, na co ten wplątał mu palce we włosy.

– I już go mniej lubię- mruknął – Zawsze chciałem nazwać syna Colin.

Steve parsknął śmiechem, a Bucky wywrócił na niego oczyma.

– A córkę?

– Piper, bo brzmi jak Pepper, ale nie na tyle, żeby mogła mnie powstrzymać.

– O, wow – odezwał się Rhodey – To jest świetny pomysł. Kradnę od ciebie ten pomysł, Tones.

Tony, nie unosząc wzroku, wyciągnął środkowy palec w jego stronę. – No dobra, to czemu nie wziąłeś Clinta?

– Clint i Bucky się nienawidzą –odezwał się Steve, szczerząc się krzywo, zanim Bucky zdążył pomyśleć nad odpowiedzią.

– Nieprawda! – zaprotestował, rzucając Steve’owi dezaprobujące spojrzenie – Wierutne kłamstwo, Stevie, _nienawidziliśmy się_ , w czasie przeszłym, ale od jakichś dwóch tygodni darzymy się co najmniej umiarkowaną sympatią.

– Co to w ogóle znaczy „co najmniej umiarkowaną sympatią”? – zapytał Sam, bezczelnie się z niego śmiejąc.

– Znaczy, że lubię go bardziej od ciebie, dupku – powiedział Bucky, rzucając w niego poduszką .

– Powinieneś był go przyprowadzić, ludzie zawsze są dziwnie mili, kiedy spotykają mnie po raz pierwszy. Oprócz tych dwóch tutaj –stwierdził Tony, wskazując na Steve’a i Bucky’ego.

– Może gdybyś zaczął naszą znajomość inaczej, niż prosząc mnie o rozproszenie Pepper, bo chciałeś uciec z wystawy _moich_ obrazów, bo, cytuję, porno możesz obejrzeć sobie w domu, to byłbym miły – zauważył Steve.

– Przecież to była prawda – bronił się Tony, siadając raptownie - Byłem z tobą szczery, kocie.

– Akty to nie porno, Tony!

– To porno – stwierdził Stark, machnąwszy ręką – Malujesz bardzo drogie porno, Steve, pogódź się z tym.

Steve westchnął ciężko, poddając się, gdy wszyscy pozostali z powagą pokiwali głowami, wspierając Tony’ego.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że mogłeś postarać się być bardziej czarujący – upierał się Steve, na co Tony teatralnie rozłożył ręce.

– Długo będziesz mi to wypominał?!

– Do końca życia – powiedział z uśmiechem i pochylił się, żeby czule pocałować go w usta, na co Sam wydał z siebie okrzyk udręki.

– Zaręczyliście się, już to wiemy, możecie przestać? Oślepniemy tu.

Bucky przybiłby Samowi piątkę, gdyby nie bał się rozczarowanego wzroku Steve’a. Ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, mrużąc oczy.

– A pamiętacie jak Sam poznał Tony’ego? – zapytał fałszywie niewinnym głosem, a Tony zapiszczał na to wspomnienie.

– Nie! - krzyknął Sam – Nikt nie pamięta!

– O mój Boże! – krzyknął Bucky – „Jestem wielkim fanem! To ogromny zaszczyt!”

– „Zawsze marzyłem, żeby cię poznać!” – przyłączył się Rhodey.

– Pamiętam coś o tym, jaki jest przystojny – stwierdził Steve, pukając się w podbródek – Tak, tak, na pewno coś takiego było.

– Nieprawda! – uparcie sprzeciwiał się Sam, ku ogólnej uciesze reszty towarzystwa – Nie było tak, nigdy w życiu nic takiego nie powiedziałem.

– Awww – zamruczał Tony, uśmiechając się szeroko – Kochałeś mnie! Och, Sammy, gdyby nie Steve tutaj, to może nawet coś by z tego było.

– Nienawidzę was wszystkich, a waszej dwójki w szczególności – stwierdził Sam, wskazując palcem na Steve’a i  Tony’ego, i ostentacyjnie podgłośnił telewizor, dając im do zrozumienia, że dyskusja jest skończona.

  
***

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mi to robisz – zajęczał Clint, pozwalając Natashy zawiązać sobie krawat wokół szyi.

– Bo złamałeś jej serce i jesteś jej to winien – oświadczyła.

– Nie możesz udawać mojej dziewczyny, żebym wyglądał na mniej żałosnego?

Natasha spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem i poprawiła mu zawinięte przed łokcie rękawy.

– Bynajmniej –powiedziała krótko – Poza tym Jess wie o Samie, byliśmy razem na jej ślubie.

Clint zmarszczył czoło i wcisnął dwa palce za kołnierzyk koszuli, który nagle zrobił się dziwnie ciasny.

– Bierzesz mnie tam, żeby się zemścić – oskarżył ją, gdy ta trzepnęła go w dłoń rujnującą idealnie wyprasowany kołnierz.

– Oczywiście – stwierdziła – Ale spójrz na to z jaśniejszej strony: spędzasz jeden wieczór w koszmarnym towarzystwie dwóch twoich byłych i żony jednej z nich, po czym ja daję ci święty spokój, a ich dwójki, jeżeli będziesz miał szczęście, nigdy już nie spotkasz.

– Nie będę miał szczęścia, prawda? Nigdy nie mam szczęścia. Sam fakt, że jesteście przyjaciółkami świadczy o tym, że mam najmniej szczęścia na świecie.

Natasha westchnęła i pogłaskała go po włosach.

– No dobrze, jeżeli zdążysz do dziewiętnastej, to zezwalam na przyprowadzenie moralnego wsparcia.

Clint w pierwszym momencie jęknął z ulgą i byłby ją przytulił, gdyby nie przypomniał sobie, że przecież miał do czynienia z _Natashą_.

– Tash, coś ty zrobiła? – zapytał, nagle nieufny – Przecież się nade mną nie ulitowałaś, niemożliwe.

Natasha milczała przez chwilę, jakby bijąc się z myślami, po czym opadłą na siedzenie obok niego i spojrzała przepraszającym wzrokiem.

– Bobbi tam będzie – powiedziała cicho – Ze swoim brytyjskim chłopakiem.

– Nie, nie, nie, nie zrobiłaś mi tego – wyszeptał – Bobbi?! Żartujesz?!

– Pocieszy cię jeśli powiem, że zaprosiliśmy też Luke’a?

– Z żoną?

– Oczywiście.

– To nie.

Natasha objęła go ramieniem i oparła się głową o jego głowę.

– Przepraszam skarbie, ale naprawdę wszyscy się cieszą, że wróciłeś – szepnęła –Naprawdę, Clint, nawet nie masz pojęcia, ilu ludzi cię lubi. Gdybym wcześniej powiedziała ci o Bobbi, to nigdy byś się nie zgodził - Clint schował twarz w dłoniach i zaczął planować ucieczkę, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się wyjść ze skoku z drugiego piętra bez szwanku.

– Czyli będzie moja była dziewczyna z żoną – zaczął wyliczać – Moja była narzeczona z chłopakiem, moja kolejna była dziewczyna, co prawda jednorazowo bez chłopaka, ale ogólnie w stałym związku i mój eks-kumpel, z żoną i dzieckiem. I ja. Sam.

– I jeszcze obecny najlepszy kumpel twojego eks-kumpla i mój były. Obaj z dziewczynami – dodała.

– Danny i Matt? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się słabo, gdy potaknęła – Wieki ich nie widziałem. Pamiętasz, jak chodziłaś z Mattem?

– Pamiętam, że często mnie wystawiał i szedł grillować do ciebie na dach – powiedziała z uśmiechem – Drugi najgorszy chłopak, jakiego miałam.

– Kto jest pierwszym?

– Naprawdę musisz pytać? – zaśmiała się, unosząc brew, a Clint wzruszył ramionami – Hej, gadasz jeszcze z Parkerem?

– To dosłownie jedyna osoba w tym mieście poza tobą, Kate i moim szefem, z którą gadam.

– Jak bardzo cię lubi?

– Bardziej, niż zasługuję – stwierdził, czym zarobił uderzenie w głowę.

– Wstawaj, mam pomysł.

  
***

Peter przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i jeszcze raz badawczo spojrzał na Clinta i Natashę, siedzących przy jego stole.

– No dobra, co mi tam – mruknął w końcu, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Natasha uśmiechnęła się, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolona, a Clint, stanąwszy raptownie, podbiegł do Petera i uwiesił się na nim całym ciężarem ciała.

– Jak ja ci się odwdzięczę? – westchnął teatralnie.

– Zrobisz dla mnie to samo, gdy następnym razem Wade Wilson dowie się, gdzie mieszkam – zdecydował, odwzajemniając uścisk.

  
***

– Nie wierzę, że się zgodziłeś – szepnął Clint, gdy Pete cmoknął go w policzek, siadając na krześle obok.

– Uwierz, gdyby którakolwiek z tych kobiet była wolna, nasz związek rozpadłby się z prędkością światła.

– Wszystkie są spoza twojej ligi, skarbie – stwierdził, łapiąc go za rękę i wysyłając słodki uśmiech – Jeszcze byś błagał, żebym cię przyjął z powrotem.

Peter pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się, a z drugiego końca stołu Jessica posłała Clintowi szeroki uśmiech. _Jest słodki_ , powiedziała bezgłośnie, na co ten objął Petera ramieniem, jak dumny chłopak z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

– Pamiętasz Kate? – zapytał cicho, chowając nos w jego włosach.

– Ta, a co?

– Obiecałem jej, że pocałuję cię na terenie szkoły, żeby mogła wygrać zakład z przyjaciółką.

– I dlaczego mi o tym mówisz?

– Wydaje się nie fair tak cię brać z zaskoczenia, skoro robisz dla mnie to wszystko.  

Peter mruknął ze zrozumieniem.

– Co z tego masz?

– Czystą przyjemność - mruknął sugestywnie. 

 _– Barton_ – upomniał go Parker, wywracając oczyma.

– Dwa tygodnie lunchu i tygodniowy zapas coli.

– Jak oddasz mi colę i zrobisz naleśniki, to będę współpracował – postanowił Peter, a Clint pocałował go w czubek głowy na znak zawartej umowy, a także dlatego, że Bobbi posyłała mu badawcze spojrzenia.

– Carol uważa, że jesteśmy śliczną parą – podjął po chwili Peter – Myślisz, że dałbym radę poderwać dziewczynę na bycie gejem?

– Jesteś kretynem, Parker.

  
***

  
Bucky wbiegł po schodach i, nie zwalniając, wpadł do mieszkania, wiedziony boskim zapachem. Szybko przemieścił się do kuchni, zrzucając po drodze płaszcz i buty, i stanął, porządnie zaskoczony, gdy ujrzał Clinta, stojącego za czymś, co musiało być największą górą naleśników, jaką w życiu widział.

– Barnes! - krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce w górę, wyraźnie podchmielony – Zapraszam na słynne naleśniki _a la Hawkeye_!

– Spodziewasz się gości? – zapytał Bucky, nakładając sobie szczodrą porcję naleśników i topiąc ją w syropie klonowym. Clint pokręcił głową.

– Zrobiłem dla Petera, ale kretyn tylko wziął kilka i uciekł, gdy zaczęło braknąć mi miejsca, żeby je stawiać.

Bucky objął wzrokiem kuchnię i w duchu musiał przyznać, że rozumie chęć ucieczki doskonale. Po czym wziął pierwszy kęs do ust i niemalże jęknął z rozkoszy, bo żadne naleśniki na świecie nie powinny być tak pyszne.

– O Boże, Barton – zamruczał – Mówiłem ci już, że cię bardzo lubię?

– Nie, jakoś ci się nie zdarzyło – stwierdził blondyn, siadając obok niego.

– To dobrze, bo to nieprawda – powiedział, a Clint parsknął śmiechem – Ale z każdym kęsem mam do ciebie coraz cieplejsze uczucia. Serio.

Clint pokiwał głową z rozbawieniem i poklepał Bucky’ego po plecach. Ich stosunki nadal nie były tym, o czym marzyli ludzie, gdy myśleli „współlokator”, ale na pewno poprawiły się znacznie. Clint wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak bardzo Bucky musiał go nie znosić, że zaczął go tolerować dopiero, gdy ten został napadnięty. Może połamię nogi, myślał, to się zaprzyjaźnimy.

– Emmcoślaćbie– wybełkotał Bucky i zaczął przeżuwać nieco intensywniej, gdy Clint spojrzał na niego, skonfundowany – Powiedziałem: ej, mam coś dla ciebie.

– Ty? Dla mnie?

Bucky potaknął, pobiegł szybko do sypialni i wrócił, trzymając w dłoniach białe kartonowe pudełko. Clint, odrobinę tylko podejrzliwy, otworzył je szybko i zmarszczył brwi, zdzwiony zawartością.

– Świnka-skarbonka?

Bucky wywrócił oczyma, męcząc się z wyjęciem skarbonki ze środka swoją jedną ręką, a potem prezentując ją w pełnej okazałości. Była zwykła, biała, z rodzaju tych, co kupuje się dzieciom, żeby same je ozdobiły, a z boku, schludnym pismem Bucky wymalował: _zbieramy na uszy dla Clinta_.

– Pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł – powiedział, wzruszywszy ramionami, wyraźnie starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie pod warstwą sztucznego tumiwisizmu.

Clint odruchowo uniósł dłonie do uszu, z których w tym momencie tylko jedno było zaopatrzone w aparat i zwiesił głowę, ukrywając uśmiech, który rozciągał mu się na ustach.

Stali tak przez chwilę, naprzeciw siebie, w całkowitej ciszy, Bucky czekając na reakcję Clinta, Clint zastanawiając się, jak zareagować. Bucky pękł pierwszy.

– Ej, ale nie uraziłem cię, co nie? – zapytał, marszcząc czoło, gotów wyrzucić prezent przez okno.

Clint uniósł wzrok, uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że twarz zaczynała go boleć i zauważył westchnienie ulgi, które wydał z siebie Barnes.

– James – zaczął ostrożnie – Przytulę cię teraz, dobra?

– Och. Um, no okej – mruknął, wyraźnie zakłopotany, ale pozwolił Clintowi otoczyć się ramionami i nawet zdobył się, w przypływie czułości, na pogłaskanie go po plecach.

Clint odsunął się i rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności.

– To jedna z najmilszych rzeczy, jakie ktoś dla mnie zrobił – powiedział cicho, biorąc skarbonkę w dłoń – Postawię gdzieś w widocznym miejscu – zawołał, idąc w kierunku korytarza – Może twój bogaty znajomy nas kiedyś odwiedzi.

– Zaproszę jak najszybciej! – odkrzyknął i nałożył sobie kolejną porcję naleśników – Co ty do nich dodajesz? I walnę cię, jeżeli powiesz, że szczyptę miłości.

Clint wrócił, szczerząc się pod nosem, oczywisty znak tego, że właśnie tak zamierzał odpowiedzieć.

– Na tę wiedzę trzeba zasłużyć, mój młody padawanie – oświadczył, przeciągając się – Jak tam twój męski wieczór?

– Bardzo mało męski.

– Ta, to się zwykle tak kończy – przytaknął Clint, robiąc minę, jakby przypomniał sobie coś niesmacznego – Idę spać. Zjedz, ile dasz radę.

Bucky potaknął gorliwie, zdecydowawszy już dawno, że będzie wciskał w siebie te małe dzieła sztuki, dopóki nadal będzie mógł się ruszać i pomachał Clintowi na dobranoc.

  
***

Skarbonka zapełniała się zaskakująco szybko, głównie – jak podejrzewał Bucky - za sprawą Kate, która spędzała coraz więcej czasu w ich mieszkaniu. Bucky nieraz i nie dwa pytał Clinta, dlaczego, do cholery, jego nastoletnia uczennica tak bardzo upodobała sobie ich kanapę, jako miejsce do nauki, odrabiania prac domowych, wielogodzinnych rozmów przez telefon, a kilkukrotnie nawet spotkań z Cassie czy Americą. Żaden z nich nie rozumiał też, co takiego miał w sobie Clint, że nastolatki – i mowa tu nie tylko o młodej Bishop i jej przyjaciołach, ale też zdecydowanej większości jego podopiecznych – pałają do niego taką sympatią.

– Najseksowniejszy nauczyciel, jakiego w życiu miałam – mówiła Cassandra.

– Fuj, Cas, opanuj się! – krzywiła się na nią Kate.

  
***

  
I nieważne, ile czasu minęło od operacji i jak dobrze goiły się rany, ból fantomowy był zawsze równie okropny, kiedy już przychodził. Bucky siedział skulony na kanapie, żarliwie przyciskając kikut do ciała, jakby to coś w powietrzu sprawiało, że nieistniejąca już ręka paliła go żywym ogniem.

Bucky przyciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i wbił zęby w kolano, próbując powstrzymać się od płaczu i nie myśleć o tym, że czuje się dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, w Afganistanie, przygnieciony tonami gruzu, tylko _gorzej_ , bo nie było adrenaliny ani uderzenia w głowę, które mogłyby przytępić ból.

– Barnes? – usłyszał cichy głos Clinta za sobą, ale nie miał siły się odwrócić – Wszystko okej?

Bucky oderwał zęby od kolana, opierając na nim policzek i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy świtała mu myśl, że nie powinien być widziany w ten sposób, ale w tym jednym momencie fizyczne cierpienie połączone z okropieństwem, jakim było wspomnienie jego czasów w Armii wyprały go kompletnie z poczucia wstydu.

Otworzył mokre oczy i spojrzał na Clinta błagającym wzrokiem, sam nie wiedząc, czego od niego chce. Barton wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, gestem nakazując mu cierpliwość i pobiegł do jego sypialni, wracając po chwili z białą tubką w dłoni, którą Bucky rozpoznał jako przypisany mu przez lekarza balsam z antybiotykiem.

– Tego używasz, prawda? – zapytał Clint, podchodząc bliżej, a Bucky potaknął, zaciskając zęby – Dobra, dobra, chodź tu.

Barton usiadł obok niego i zręcznie odhaczył jego palce spod kolana, odsyłając jego nogi na dół i prawe ramię na bok, po czym podwinął lewy rękawek jego koszulki i wycisnął sporą ilość kremu na swoją dłoń.

– Będę musiał cię objąć – oświadczył bez cienia zakłopotania w głosie i zmienił pozycję tak, żeby Bucky siedział między jego nogami.

Przełożył prawą rękę wokół jego klatki piersiowej, zapewniając sobie wygodny dostęp do kikuta obiema dłońmi i zaczął - z zaskakującą precyzją i delikatnością - masować go, sukcesywnie od samego ramienia dotąd, gdzie ręka Bucky’ego kończyła się tuż przed miejscem, gdzie powinien być łokieć, i z powrotem.

 **–** Hej, oddychaj, dobra? Musisz się uspokoić, Buck, zaraz przestanie boleć, gdy tylko się uspokoisz – powiedział cichym, cierpliwym głosem, a Bucky, nadal niezdolny, by czuć się zażenowanym, oparł się plecami o jego pierś i wcisnął mu głowę pod podbródek, starając się zrównać ich oddechy.

A Clint nie mówił już nic więcej, tylko położył policzek na jego włosach i, cały czas oddychając głęboko, powoli pokonywał palcami drogę w dół i w górę kikuta, równomiernie wcierając balsam w każdy centymetr kwadratowy skóry Jamesa.

Bucky nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, Clint pracujący niespiesznie i cierpliwie, ale w pewnym momencie zasnął i obudził się już rano, rozkosznie wyspany w swoim własnym łóżku, w tej samej koszulce i dresach, w których poprzedniego wieczoru zastał go Barton. Przetarł dłonią oczy i uśmiechnął się, przyjemnie zaskoczony na widok butelki wody i opartej o nią kartki, na której ktoś nabazgrolił _gdyby tylko coś się działo, dzwoń – CB._

Pociągnął z butelki kilka długich łyków, po czym, jakby trafiony piorunem, niemal całkowicie opróżnił swój portfel, wsypując wszystko, co udało mu się wydłubać, do małej, białej skarbonki, stojącej w korytarzu jego mieszkania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tak w ogóle, sam będący fanem tony'ego? 1000% kanonu, avengers assemble to nadal moje ulubione uniwersum w całym fandomie 
> 
> (matt i clint grillujący na dachu to też 1000% kanonu, nawet nie wiecie, jak mnie cieszy ta myśl) 
> 
> (nat wymienia połowę postaci marvela w rozmowie z clintem bo ktoś nich się pojawi, chociaż jeszcze nie zdecydowałam, kto to będzie #WatchOutForGuestStars)


	4. Początek drogi

– Obwody ci się przegrzeją – zawołał Bucky wchodząc do mieszkania i zamykając za sobą drzwi kopnięciem. Położył torby wypełnione zakupami na środku pokoju, nie przejmując się za bardzo, że ktoś może się o nie zabić i rzucił się na kanapę, na której Clint siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i bardzo intensywnie wpatrywał się w ścianę.

– Barton – odezwał się raz jeszcze i dźgnął go palcem w ramię – Włącz się.

– Jestem włączony – mruknął Barton, wydymając wargi i rzucił Bucky’emu przestraszone spojrzenie.

James zmarszczył brwi, zmartwiony dziwnym tonem Clinta.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Clint pokiwał powoli głową i westchnął ciężko.

– Chodź, pokażę ci – powiedział i wziął go za rękę, prowadząc do sypialni, co byłoby świetną okazją do rzucenia jakiegoś żartu, gdyby nie wzrastające w Jamesie zaniepokojenie.

Clint otworzył przed nim drzwi, rzucając mu strachliwe spojrzenia, jakby chciał powiedzieć „tylko mnie nie zabij” i szybko podszedł do swojego łóżka, klękając przy nim, w obronnej manierze osłaniając swoim bokiem leżącego na materacu psa.

Bucky uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu, przyglądając się zwierzęciu. Kundel, niezbyt ładny nawet wtedy, gdy zignorowało się jego beznadziejny stan – bandaże wokół oka, tułowia i łapy, porwane ucho, wyraźne ślady pobicia. Clint wyciągnął dłoń i z największą delikatnością pogłaskał psa wzdłuż pyska.

– Dupek wyrzucił go na środek ruchliwej ulicy. Co za człowiek, do chuja, wyrzuca psa na środek ulicy? – zapytał, a Bucky z lekkim zdziwieniem zauważył jego łamiący się ton i wilgotniejące oczy.

Podszedł powoli do łóżka, siadając na jego brzegu. Pies spojrzał na niego zmęczonymi, smutnymi oczyma. Wyglądał tak niesamowicie żałośnie, że Bucky nie mógł się powstrzymać i poklepał go po głowie, jakby miał się dzięki temu rozchmurzyć.

– Może tu zostać? Na jakiś czas, dopóki nie wydobrzeje?

– Na jakiś czas?

– Popytam dzieciaki w szkole, na pewno któreś chce psa – dodał szybko.

Bucky westchnął ciężko, spojrzał na kundla, najbardziej sponiewierane stworzenie, jakie w życiu widział i na Clinta, który patrzył na niego smutnym, błagalnym wzrokiem i potaknął niechętnie.  
  
– Ty go wyprowadzasz, karmisz, sprzątasz po nim i upewniasz się, żeby nie przeszkadzał – powiedział ostrym tonem, celując w niego palcem, a Clint potaknął i uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyciskając usta do psiego nosa.

– Dzięki, Buck.

– Nie wiem, co Nat sobie myślała – powiedział z uśmiechem w głosie, wstając powoli – Chciałem normalnego współlokatora, dostałem ciebie i półżywego psa.

Clint uśmiechnął się miękko i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Jamesa, za którą ten podciągnął go na nogi.

– Więc obaj trafiliśmy beznadziejnie – Clint westchnął przesadnie głęboko, objął Bucky’ego ramieniem i spoważniał, spojrzawszy mu w oczy – Dzięki Barnes. Serio, dzięki. Nie mogłem go zostawić.

James machnął na niego ręką i wywrócił oczyma.

– W podziękowaniu będziesz musiał spełniać wszystkie moje życzenia.

Clint pokiwał z powagą głową, wchodząc do kuchni, by nalać im obu kawy, po czym zastygł w konsternacji. Bucky przejął od niego dzbanek i poczuł się nagle głęboko zaalarmowany, mogąc niemalże słyszeć jak Clint intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawia.

– Może nazwę go na twoją cześć – zasugerował, unosząc brew.

– Och, nawet o tym nie myśl.

– Och, ale już pomyślałem! James. Jimmy? Bu-bu-bu-cky. Bu-cky – zamilkł na chwil, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko – Lucky!

James wziął kilka długich łyków i spojrzał na niego z mieszanką rozczarowania i irytacji.

– Myślałem, że stać cię na więcej – mruknął.

– Obniż oczekiwania, Barnes – odpowiedział mu śpiewnie i uśmiechając się tak szeroko, że James zaczynał martwić się o jego twarz. Wbrew swojej woli poczuł, jak odwzajemnia uśmiech, przez co poczuł lekkie ukłucie irytacji, co z kolei zirytowało go jeszcze bardziej; obiecał sobie, że będzie miły dla Clinta, spróbuje się z nim zaprzyjaźnić albo przynajmniej dać człowiekowi trochę luzu, więc nie powinien czuć się źle przez takie głupstwo. Jasne, jego zdolności w interakcjach międzyludzkich zardzewiały znacznie, ale był całkiem pewien, że uśmiechanie się do siebie to coś, co ludzie robią relatywnie często. Między nim a Clintem grunt był nadal odrobinę chybotliwy, ale z tygodnia na tydzień dało się odczuć postępy, jakie robią. Ostatnio, gdy obaj byli zbyt leniwi, by sklecić cokolwiek zjadliwego z tych trzech produktów, które mieli w lodówce, a Clint posiał gdzieś numer do tej tajskiej knajpy, którą tak lubili (okazało się, że numer cały czas był na lodówce, tylko Barton zapomniał, że tam go powiesił), poszli razem do jakiejś dziury dwie przecznice dalej i, jak poważni dorośli, zamówili gofry na obiad. Z tego, co pamiętał, poza kilkoma sarkastycznymi komentarzami, które od wiek wieków były nieodłączną częścią jego czarującej osobowości (chociaż ostatnio jakoś bardziej, niż kiedyś), Bucky nie pamiętał, by zrobił cokolwiek, co mogło zranić uczucia Clinta. Tak jest, obchodziły go teraz jego uczucia, bo tak się robi, gdy jest się przyjaciółmi.

Do których było im bliżej, niż dalej. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Z całą pewnością, gdyby Clint uważał inaczej, nie pomógłby mu wtedy, przy jego… sytuacji. Bucky wiedział, że uspokojenie kogoś w takim stanie nie było ani łatwe, ani przyjemne – Steve nienawidził tego robić. Panikował, próbował go pytać, co ma robić i mówić mu, że ma się uspokoić, i miał najlepsze intencje, tylko wykonanie takie sobie. A potem nie dawał mu spokoju, tygodniami obserwując go bacznym okiem, stając w pełnej gotowości na każdy grymas, będąc ogólnie okropnie nadopiekuńczym, co dla Bucky’ego było męczące i – choć nie chciał tego przyznać, bo to głupie, to głupie, Steve był jak jego brat i oczywiście, że się martwił i nigdy nie pomyślałby o nim, że jest żałosny albo słaby, albo niedołężny – poniżające.

Clint, trzeba było mu to przyznać, nie dość, że poradził sobie świetnie z samą sytuacją, nie miał też większych problemów z poradzeniem sobie z jej reperkusjami. Nie próbował rozmawiać z Buckym o jego problemach, w ten sposób typowy dla Sama i Steve’a, który tylko sprawiał, że czuł się gorzej, ale nie próbował też udawać, że nic się nie stało. Zadał kilka pytań ze zmartwioną miną tak, żeby Bucky wiedział, że nie ma tego gdzieś, ale nie były one szczególnie natrętne, a potem tylko pokiwał głową, poklepał go po ramieniu i zaczął robić swoje.

Często ci się zdarza? Już coraz rzadziej.  
A koszmary? Nieco częściej, ale i tak jest poprawa.  
Chodzisz na terapię? Nie stać mnie na psychoterapeutę.  
A grupowa? Ta, Sam mnie zmusza.  
Jakieś lekarstwa? Nie, nie, tylko maść na blizny. Czasami rwą jak skurwysyn.

Bucky odrobinę żałował swojej reakcji po tym, jak Clint został napadnięty, bo uniemożliwiało mu to uniesienie się honorem jeszcze raz czy dwa, zanim przyzna, że był w błędzie. Tamten nagły, emocjonalny wywód spowodowany paniką na widok Clinta nie był, co prawda, kłamstwem, ale zostawiał Bucky’ego w niewygodnym położeniu, gdzie nie dość, że wymagało się od niego, by się starał i dobrze zachowywał, to jeszcze wszystkie jego uczucia – to, jak żałował swojego zachowania i jak bardzo zależało mu, żeby wyrządzone nim szkody naprawić – leżały na wierzchu. I mimo, że Clint nigdy o tym nie wspominał i zdawał się to ignorować, to wszystko nadal pozostawało całkowicie odkryte, sprawiając, że Bucky czuł się nieswojo, jakby nagi i bezbronny. Nie sądził, żeby Clint wykorzystał to kiedykolwiek przeciwko niemu, ale niepokój pozostawał. Mówienie sobie, że szczere rozmowy to coś, co dojrzali emocjonalnie ludzie robią cały czas i że na tym właśnie polega budowanie zaufania, nie pomagało. W szczególności, gdy wiedział, w jak sypkiej kondycji jest teraz jego samopoczucie i zdrowie psychiczne.

– Idziemy na spacer? – zapytał Clint radośnie, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Bucky spojrzał na niego krzywo i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zastanawiając się, czy na pewno dobrze usłyszał.

– Na spacer? – Bucky uniósł brwi, na co Clint wymownym wzrokiem spojrzał w kierunku swojej sypialni.

Bucky z cichym „aaaa” przypomniał sobie o istnieniu psa i w pierwszym odruchu gotów był przystać na propozycję, kiedy cicha panika zaczęła torować sobie drogę między jego myślami, bo co, jeśli okazałoby się, że nie potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać? Mieszkanie było bezpiecznym terytorium – cisza nie może być niezręczna, kiedy z kimś mieszkasz, bo nikt nie jest w stanie prowadzić rozmowy cały dzień. Ale kiedy wychodzisz z kimś – na spacer, na kawę, coś zjeść – wymaga się jakiejś sensownej interakcji, rozmowy na prawdziwy temat, nie tylko pojedynczych komentarzy i pół-obojętnych reakcji. Bucky zdał sobie sprawę, że ich popołudniowe śniadanie było jedyną okazją, przy której do takiego czegoś doszło – i mimo że przecież wtedy wszystko rozegrało się całkiem nieźle, Bucky miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego zdolności interpersonalne zostały wykorzystane. Co było irracjonalne, bo przecież to działa w kompletnie odwrotną stronę i wiedział, tak intelektualnie, że teraz i następnym razem, i za każdym kolejnym byłoby mu coraz łatwiej, ale – no, ale. Ale lęk nadal skręcał mu żołądek i ręce mu się pociły, i jego mózg podrzucał mu tysiące scenariuszy, w których każdy miał zakończenie gorsze od poprzedniego.

– Może innym razem – zasugerował ze ściśniętym gardłem, mając cichą nadzieję, że pies zostanie wydany, zanim nadejdzie szansa na ten następny raz – Mam fizjoterapię.

Clint tylko pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej nie przejąwszy się za bardzo i zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie szafki w mieszkaniu, w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby zastąpić smycz.

Bucky zwlókł się ze swojego krzesła i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia, żałując swojej decyzji teraz, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to małe kłamstwo będzie go kosztowało bardzo dużo wysiłku – miał dwie godziny do swojej faktycznej wizyty, wiedział na pewno, że Sam i Natasha pracują, a przeszkadzanie Steve’owi i Tony’emu nie wydawało mu się zachęcające teraz, gdy wizja małżeństwa wisiała nad nimi, zmieniając ich w nabuzowanych hormonami nastolatków. Spędzenie tego czasu w kawiarni czy knajpie nie wchodziło w grę, bo mimo że bycie obsługiwanym jest codziennością dla większości ludzi, Bucky’ego stresowało do niewyobrażalnych poziomów, kiedy nie miał obok Steve’a czy Sama, którzy za niego grzecznie by się uśmiechnęli, Nat, która odwróciłaby od niego uwagę taktycznie wzbudzając strach w kelnerze, albo Tony’ego, który skupiłby całą uwagę na sobie, flirtując tak naturalnie, jak oddychając. Bucky wiedział, że radzenie sobie z takimi sytuacjami było jednym z warunków przystosowania się na nowo do życia po służbie, ale nie był w stanie się na to zdobyć. Dzień, w którym to zrobił, wyobrażał sobie jako jakiś odległy kamień milowy – swoją chwilę tryumfu, kiedy w jego życiu zapanowałby porządek, a w głowie spokój. To była naiwna, głupia wizja, która tylko oddalała go od zrobienia tego kroku, wiedział to, ale uporczywie wwierciła ona mu się w mózg i nie był w stanie się jej pozbyć, wyrzucić jej ot tak. Gdyby pozbył się tej wizji, nie byłoby nic, czego mógłby użyć jako wymówki przed samym sobą, co oznaczało zmierzenie się z sytuacją budzącą w nim lęk. Nie, _dzięki_. Bucky zdecydowanie bardziej wolał uciekać przed problemami, aż w końcu same znikną (lub ugryzą go w dupę, ale hej, myślmy pozytywnie).

Wyszedł z mieszkania, westchnął ciężko i wyguglował szybko, gdzie na Brooklynie odbywało się teraz jakieś spotkanie z serii Anonimowych – mając za sobą doświadczenie kilku spotkań AA, na których był jako wsparcie dla Tony’ego, wiedział, że gdy usiądzie i będzie uparcie wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, robiąc smutną minę i kiwając głową, nikt mu nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Anonimowi Narkomani, okazało się, mieli spotkanie w świetlicy pobliskiej parafii. Bucky przypomniał sobie mgliście te kilka razy, gdy jako dzieciak próbował czegoś za garażami obok domu, upijając się bardziej adrenaliną, niż narkotykiem, wzruszył ramionami i poszedł przed siebie, licząc w duchu na darmową kawę i ciastka.

  
***

Clint niechętnie przełknął zimne resztki kawy, przypominając sobie, że kofeina to kofeina i należy ją szanować, po czym skierował się do sypialni, by spróbować zwlec psa z łóżka.

Lucky patrzył na niego niezainteresowany, gdy ten rozwijał się o istotności spacerów i wykonywał całą serię gestów sugerujących powstanie i wyjście na zewnątrz, ale w końcu postanowił się zlitować i powoli, nadal wyraźnie obolały, zeskoczył na podłogę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Clint uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadowolony ze swojego dokonania.

Clint nie był przekonany, czy można było nazwać to wyjście spacerem, skoro Lucky skierował się z powrotem w stronę mieszkania, gdy tylko załatwił to co trzeba.

– Leniwy kundel – mruknął, ale jego miękki ton i mały uśmiech przeczyły hardości słów – Nie wyzdrowiejesz, jak będziesz tylko leżał.

Clint był gotów przysiąc, że spojrzenie, które rzucił mu pies było sceptyczne i zaśmiał się w duchu, no bo jasne, że pies którego przybrał traktuje go z góry. Clint westchnął i podrapał psa po głowie, po czym zrobił mu kilka zdjęć i wysłał wszystkie do Kate, pisząc pod spodem: _wymysl jak przekonac barnesa zeby go zatrzymac k_ , bo Kate Bishop i jej gang, Clint był gotowy przysiąc, byli najbardziej podstępnymi draniami, jakich w życiu spotkał – nie licząc Natashy, oczywiście, ale ta kobieta była poza wszelkimi normami.

Clint nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru oddawać psa żadnemu ze swoich podopiecznych, złożywszy tę obietnicę jedynie w strachu, że Bucky z miejsca kazałby mu się go pozbyć. Z jednej strony nie sądził, żeby Bucky był w stanie zdobyć się na wyrzucenie za drzwi rannego zwierzęcia, z drugiej – Clint rzadko kiedy wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać.

Raz były uśmiechy i żarty, raz uszczypliwe komentarze. Raz Bucky siedział i prowadził z Clintem długie rozmowy, raz milczał przez wiele dni pod rząd. Czasami Bucky wydawał się być zadowolony z jego towarzystwa, czasami unikał go jak ognia.

Gdyby ktoś inny powiedział mu coś takiego, kazałby mu zainwestować w terapię dla par, ale tym razem Clintowi nie było do śmiechu, kiedy sam zamieszał się w jakąś dziwną, poplątaną nie-do-końca-przyjaźń.

Miał obiekcje, żeby nazywać tę relację przyjaźnią, szczególnie, że był całkiem pewny, że Bucky by się z nim nie zgodził. Co prawda, poczynili dość duże postępy, ale ich relatywnie krótka znajomość miała już tyle wzlotów i upadków, że ciężko było powiedzieć, których chwil było więcej. Clint próbował usilnie iść za radą Natashy, dać Bucky’emu trochę czasu i przestrzeni, by miał szansę dojść do siebie, ale im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej Clint skłaniał się ku wyjaśnieniu, że to on był problemem. Koniec końców, jego nieodpowiedzialność, niedojrzałość emocjonalna i niemożność podejmowania dobrych decyzji były wręcz legendarne i spowodowały rozpad dość imponującej liczby jego relacji, nie mówiąc o związkach.

Czasami przypominał sobie, że głowa Bucky’ego nie znajdowała się teraz w najlepszym miejscu, ale zawsze potem czuł się jak skończony dupek, obwiniając go za coś, na co nie miał wpływu. Zdarzało mu się – chociaż bardzo starał się tego nie robić – wracać myślami do tego wieczoru, gdy Bucky był na skraju załamania. Clint był gotów uciec w tym pierwszym momencie, widok Bucky’ego w takim stanie budzący w nim panikę. Opamiętał się, na całe szczęście, starając się przypomnieć sobie co robił Barney w te noce, kiedy Clint nie mógł przestać krzyczeć, widok martwego ciała Phila niemożliwy do pozbycia się, wypalony na jego powiekach.

Clint potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się tych myśli.

Fakt, że do czegoś takiego doszło – że Bucky odkrył się przed nim, pokazał wszystkie swoje pęknięcia i rysy – wzbudzało w nim uczucie ulgi, wrażenie, że teraz byli kwita, obaj tak samo pochrzanieni. Przez co z kolei kłuła go wina, bo nie powinien znajdować pocieszenia w tym, że jego współlokator miał problemy ze zdrowiem. 

Clint poszedł do sypialni, wyjął aparat słuchowy i rzucił się na tę część łóżka, której nie zajmował Lucky. Znajdował się już w przyjemnym stanie półsnu, gdy Lucky zaczął z wielkim entuzjazmem szczekać i skakać wokół niego, najwyraźniej zaalarmowany kimś pukającym do drzwi mieszkania. Clint uparcie zacisnął oczy, mając nadzieję, że niechciany gość znudzi się i sobie pójdzie, ale gdy Lucky zaczął uderzać go łapą, zwlekł się z łóżka i z głośnym westchnięciem poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

Mężczyzna po ich drugiej stronie był obiektywnie przystojny, ale wydawał się mieć gorszy dzień. Czy raczej, sądząc po podkrążonych oczach i pogniecionych ciuchach – tydzień.

– Mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał Clint, mową ciała wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że pomagać bardzo mu się nie chciało.

Facet spojrzał na niego zagubiony, jakby bardzo zdziwiony jego widokiem i stanął na palcach żeby przez ramię zajrzeć do środka mieszkania.

– Ty musisz być Clint – powiedział w końcu – Bucky w domu?

– Poszedł na fizjoterapię – poinformował go Clint i zmrużył oczy – Sorry, czy my się znamy? Wyglądasz znajomo.

Gość posłał w jego stronę szeroki, trochę wymuszony uśmiech odsłaniający idealnie równe, białe zęby i wzruszył ramionami.

– Jestem, być może, odrobinę trochę jakby sławny – stwierdził i wyciągnął rękę – Tony.

– Tony! Tony _Stark_? – Clint potrząsnął jego dłonią z entuzjazmem – Barnes mi mówił, że Steve się ustawił, ale nie mówił, że aż tak!

Tony zaśmiał się krótko i trochę sztucznie, i mimo nonszalanckiego uśmiechu wyglądał na mocno spiętego.

– Nie wiesz, kiedy Bucky wróci? – zapytał Tony, a Clint potrząsnął przecząco głową – Mogę na niego zaczekać?

Clint uniósł brwi, odrobinę zdzwiony, ale wzruszył ramionami i otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając Tony’ego do środka. Ten podziękował mu krótko i usiadł na kanapie, zrzucając z siebie drogą marynarkę, najwyraźniej gotów siedzieć w miejscu tak długo, jak trzeba.

– Um, chcesz coś do picia? Kawy?

Tony spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany, jakby Clint wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

– Och, tak. Dziękuję – odparł pospiesznie, po czym oparł łokcie na kolanach i zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w swoje dłonie.

Clint parzył kawę, nie odrywając od mężczyzny wzroku, z każdą chwilą martwiąc się o niego coraz bardziej – był ubrane w drogie ciuchy, ale jego koszula była pognieciona i po części rozpięta, nie czuć było od niego alkoholu i tęczówki miał normalnej wielkości, ale wydawał się jednocześnie dziwnie pobudzony i skonfundowany, podskakując lekko w miejscu zaalarmowany każdym, najmniejszym odgłosem, co chwila przyciskając palce do oczu i oddychając urywanie.

Clint postawił przed nim kubek i nagle niepewny siebie, usiadł obok. Tony wziął napój i siorbnął trochę, ale nie zareagował wcale na obecność Clinta. Nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować, ale też nie chcąc zostawiać Tony’ego samego, Clint postawił na pogawędkę, nie chcąc wpychać nosa w nie swoje sprawy, ale zbyt ciekawski, żeby po prostu odpuścić.

– Więc, um – zaczął niezręcznie – Długo znasz Bucky’ego?

– Poznałem go cztery lata temu, gdy był na przepustce po wypadku Steve’a – mruknął w odpowiedzi – Potem wyjechał znowu i widziałem go krótko, tylko parę razy, aż w końcu wrócił na dobre jakiś rok temu.

Clint pokiwał głową, chowając twarz w kubku, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Dyskomfort spowodowany niedopowiedzeniem, że przyczyną jego honorowego zwolnienia z armii był wypadek, w którym stracił ramię, wisiał ciężko w powietrzu.

– A ty, um – powiedział cicho Tony, przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc na niego uważnie – Słyszałem, że się nie dogadujecie?

W pierwszej chwili Clint chciał zaprzeczyć i przerobić całe zamieszanie między nimi w żart, ale Tony patrzał na niego wzrokiem tak wiedzącym i uważnym, jego bystre niebieskie oczy z pewnością zauważające każdy szczegół, że Clint był przekonany, że Tony i tak by mu nie uwierzył.

– To skomplikowane – westchnął ciężko – Czasami jest okej. Czasami jest okropnie.

– Ta, to cały Buck – potwierdził Tony z małym uśmiechem na ustach. Lucky wybrał ten moment, żeby przypomnieć światu o swoim istnieniu, zawodząc głośno w drodze z sypialni Clinta do salonu i wyglądając ogólnie żałośnie. Pies podszedł powoli do Tony’ego i najwyraźniej z miejsca postanowił go polubić, położywszy mu pysk na kolanach, zostawiając przy tym spore ilości jasnego futra na ciemnych spodniach.

– Lucky, nie – powiedział Clint, wiedząc, że pies i tak go nie posłucha – Zostaw Tony’ego w spokoju, idź spać.

Tony najwyraźniej miał inne plany, bo przysunął się do Clinta, wciągnął na zrobione obok siebie miejsce Lucky’ego i wtulił twarz w psią szyję. Lucky, zachęcony pokazem czułości, z wielką determinacją wykręcał się, jak tylko mógł, żeby polizać Tony’ego po twarzy.

– Więc, um – odezwał się Clint, ignorując piszczące dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie Stark – Właściwie to po co tu jesteś?

Starał się brzmieć możliwie jak najniewinniej, ale Tony i tak zastygł w miejscu i rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. Clint już otwierał usta, żeby przeprosić, kiedy Tony westchnął ciężko.

– Nie sprzedasz mnie tabloidom, co nie? – zapytał cicho – Wyglądasz mi na dobrego gościa.

Clint uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu i pokręcił głową, na co Tony uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Bucky mówił ci o Steve’ie, co nie?

– Twój chłopak.

– _Narzeczony_ – poprawił go, uśmiechając się do siebie – Zanim go poznałem byłem, można powiedzieć, w nie najlepszym miejscu. Pracowałem i imprezowałem za dużo, nie potrafiłem, nie, nie _chciałem_ rozpracowywać swoich problemów, zacząłem mieć kłopoty z alkoholem.

Przerwał i westchnął ciężko, przyciskając dłoń do klatki piersiowej i patrząc przed siebie nieco nieprzytomnie.

– Przez pierwszych kilka miesięcy byłem dla niego beznadziejny – kontynuował – Aż w końcu postawił mi ultimatum, że jeżeli chcę, um, zbudować z nim cokolwiek poważnego, to muszę iść na terapię. I na odwyk. Na początku odmówiłem. Wiesz, jak ludzie mówią, że najtrudniejsze to przyznać, że ma się problem? Ja wiedziałem, że go mam, tylko cały czas sądziłem, że uporam się z nim sam – urwał na chwilę, oblizał usta i uśmiechnął się słabo – W każdym razie, w końcu zrobiłem, o co mnie prosił. Spędziłem trochę czasu w ośrodku i od tamtego czasu jestem trzeźwy. I wszystko jest okej, co nie?

– Um, tak?

– Nie – zaprzeczył Tony – Czasami niczego więcej bym nie chciał, tylko drinka. Ta-tak już jest i tak pewnie zawsze będzie, i umiem sobie z tym radzić, ale Steve nie umie. Stara się, wiem, że się stara, ale gdy tylko coś wspomnę zaczyna się martwić i jest gotów znów wysłać mnie na odwyk. A gdy ma gorszy dzień, denerwuje się i podejrzewa mnie, że piję, gdy go nie ma.

– Więc nie wspominasz.

– Nie. Pepper i Rhodey, um, moi przyjaciele, znam ich od czasów collegue’u…

– To długo – przerwał mu Clint.

– Zamknij się, ja mam osiemnaście lat – Tony zaśmiał się krótko i pokręcił głową, wracając do tematu – Oni zawsze wiedzą, co ze mną zrobić. Zajmowali się mną, kiedy byłem… Przechodziłem przez jedną z moich faz, powiedzmy, zawsze mieli do mnie cierpliwość. Ale teraz są zajęci i nie mogę wymagać od nich, żeby odrywali się od swojego życia, żeby moje poskładać do kupy.

Tony dopił resztę swojej kawy i milczał przez chwilę, cierpliwie znosząc kręcącego mu się na kolanach Lucky’ego.

– Z Buckym to działa inaczej – stwierdził w końcu – Za każdym razem, gdy przyjeżdżał na tych parę dni zabierał mnie na spotkanie AA. Gdzieś, gdzie nie ma dużo ludzi i nikt mnie nie rozpozna, ale jeśli to zrobi, to uda inaczej. Albo po prostu siedział ze mną i pił herbatę, bo potrzebowałem kogoś, kto upewniłby się, że nie sięgnę po alkohol. Nawet nie musiałem nigdy mu mówić… Nie zawsze był moim największym fanem, ale nawet zanim zeszliśmy z wojennej ścieżki, nigdy mnie nie oceniał i nigdy nie próbował wykorzystać tego przeciw mnie. Barnes rozumie takie rzeczy. Sam nie wiem.

Tony wzruszył ramionami i posłał Clintowi niezręczny uśmiech, jakby dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z wszystkiego, co mu powiedział.

Clint, który nie miał szczególnego talentu do bycia wspierającym słuchaczem i udzielania rad, poklepał go po ramieniu i schował twarz w kubku.

– Więc co, chciałeś się napić? – zapytał w końcu – I przyszedłeś tu, żeby Bucky upewnił się, że tego nie zrobisz?

– W gruncie rzeczy, tak. 

– Mogłeś powiedzieć po prostu to. Lubisz dźwięk swojego głosu, co? – powiedział, szczerząc zęby, a Tony parsknął cicho i przełożył mu dłonią przez głowę. Clint zaliczył to jako zwycięstwo – Ale ogólnie, stało się coś, czy tak tylko cię wzięło?

– Mieliśmy ze Steve’em małą sprzeczkę – powiedział, wywracając oczyma – To wszystko idzie tak szybko, dopiero niedawno razem zamieszkaliśmy, zaręczyliśmy się ledwie parę dni temu, a on jest już w trakcie planowania ślubu. Zasugerowałem, żeby może troszkę zwolnił i nie przyjął tego zbyt dobrze. Najwyraźniej uważa, że „nie jestem gotowy”, czy coś.

– Ach – Clint pokiwał głową z miną znawcy – Klasyczna projekcja.

– Tak mu powiedziałem – zawołał Tony, wyrzucając dłonie w powietrze – I to przyjął jeszcze gorzej.

– Nie wiesz, kiedy się zamknąć, co?

– Ludzie tak mówią, ale nie wiem dlaczego.

Tony spojrzał na niego z tak śmiertelną powagą, że Clint nie mógł się powstrzymać przed parsknięciem śmiechem, przy okazji oblewając się resztkami kawy, na co z kolei Tony _zachichotał_. Dosłownie, zachichotał, jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka i pokazał zęby w szerokim uśmiechu, przez który wokół oczu pojawiły mu się te jedyne w swoim rodzaju zmarszczki, dzięki którym ludzie wydawali się młodsi niż starsi i bardziej szczęśliwi niż zmęczeni.

I jeżeli Clint nie rozumiał wcześniej, to teraz już tak – widział dokładnie różnicę między _Tonym Starkiem_ , medialną osobowością a _Tonym_ , kumplem jego kumpla i czyimś ukochanym.

W momencie, w którym Clint zauważył tę różnicę, zniknęły między nimi resztki niezręczności i mogli rozluźnić się znacznie, od słowa do słowa wdając się w gorączkową dyskusję o wyższości _Star Wars_ nad _Star Trek_ czy odwrotnie.

Do czasu, gdy Bucky wrócił do domu, Clint pił swoje trzecie piwo a Tony, bez śladu swojej początkowej paniki w oczach i w całości pokryty futrem Lucky’ego, swoją czwartą herbatę.

Na widok Tony’ego rozłożonego wygodnie na kanapie, z psem leżącym mu na piersi Bucky zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej od razu wyciągając najgorsze z wniosków, ale Tony szybko uspokoił go, machnąwszy dłonią.

– Przyszedłem po zdjęcia – powiedział z uśmiechem, kłamiąc jak z nut.

– Jakie zdjęcia? – Bucky mruknął do siebie bardziej niż do niego, zdejmując płaszcz i rozmasowując kikut.

– Wiesz jak na ślubach ludzie pokazują te okropne prezentacje ze zdjęciami z dzieciństwa i inne takie? – zapytał, a Bucky potaknął – Najwyraźniej to tradycja i _musimy_. Steve na pewno będzie chciał jakieś waszej dwójki.

Bucky z miejsca zabrał się za przeszukiwanie starych albumów, wciskając Tony’emy dziesiątki zdjęć, aż ten wręcz uciekł z ich mieszkania w popłochu, wciskając po drodze kilka banknotów do skarbonki nadal stojącej w korytarzu.

Gdu tylko wyszedł, Bucky podniósł białą świnkę, potrząsnął nią i przyłożył oko do szczeliny, próbując zajrzeć do środka.

– Myślę, że uszy masz załatwione – zawołał i nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Clint stał nad nadal rozłożonym albumem i wpatrywał się w jedno ze zdjęć ze zmarszczonymi brwiami – Barton?

– Kiedy to było? – zapytał Clint, wskazując na zdjęcie, które go zainteresowało.

Barnes wzruszył ramionami.

– Pięć, sześć lat temu – powiedział, siadając obok Clinta, który wyjął zdjęcie i trzymał je w palcach z największą delikatnością.

Na zdjęciu chłopak w krótko obciętych włosach stał, wyraźnie bardzo dumny ze swojego munduru sierżanta. Usta miał rozchylone, jakby właśnie coś mówił, a grający na nich szeroki uśmiech sięgał szarych, lśniących oczu. Clint patrzył na Bucky’ego sprzed zaledwie kilku lat i nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten sam mężczyzna siedzi teraz obok niego. Wyglądał, jakby minęło o wiele więcej czasu. Nie przez długie włosy, ani nie dlatego, że szczególnie się postarzał, ale jego twarz, jego _oczy_ , nosiły dziś w sobie tyle zmęczenia, tyle fatygi i nieszczęścia, które Clint tak naprawdę zauważył dopiero w porównaniu z roześmianym chłopcem z fotografii.

Uniósł wzrok na Jamesa i przez chwilę poczuł dziwny impuls, by pogłaskać go po jego wciąż przystojnej twarzy, jakby to miało ją rozchmurzyć.

– Zmieniłeś się – powiedział cicho, a Bucky tylko uśmiechnął się słabo i wzruszył ramionami.

I Clintowi wpadła do głowy głupia, głupia myśl, że powinien zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby Bucky uśmiechnął się tak, jak kiedyś. Szeroko, prawdziwie, całym sobą. Że jeden taki uśmiech zmieniłby bardzo wiele. Że byłoby to warte zobaczenia.

Clint ostrożnie wsunął zdjęcie z powrotem do albumu.

– Nie martw się – szepnął, żeby nie zakłócać chwili – Wszyscy się zmieniamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIE WIME WIEM JESTEM NAJGORSZA JEŻELI CHODZI O DODAWANIE NOWYCH ROZDZIAŁÓW WIEM ale życie było dość szalone ostatnich kilka miesięcy i omg, tak strasznie kocham tego fika serio a zaniedbałam go dość mocno i Źle mi z tym ale!!! od teraz nowe rozdziały postaram się dodawać co średnio dwa tygodnie. a będzie ich jeszcze 4 LUB więcej. 
> 
> ALSO leczenie się z civil war to rzecz, do której musi też w niedługim czasie dojść, więc szykujcie się na post-cacw one-shoty też, bo ten film mnie zabił dość, nie powiem. 
> 
> A CO DO TEGO ROZDZIAŁU ej ej. rzucam wam tony'ego (jak zawsze). kochajcie tony'ego. doceniajcie tony'ego.  
> \+ clint aw, czyżbyś zaczynał mieć #uczucia????  
> odpowiedź brzmi tak, ale clint jeszcze tego nie wie.

**Author's Note:**

> uderzcie mnie na [tumblrze](http://ilyanarasputin.tumblr.com)


End file.
